Catching Love
by under.that.sun
Summary: Ace and Smoker have to work together to catch blackbeards. Ace starts to feel something for Smoker, what will he do with this new feeling and how he will catch the blackbeards at the same time? SmokerxAce, yaoi - boyxboy, our world One Piece world mix.
1. The deal

**A.N. So this is my Smoker x Ace story, I will try to make it and it probably will be longer 'couse I didn't start it as one shot :}. Our world One Piece world mix. I will try to make it different from my first two story's.**

**Warnings: Cursing, yaoi – boyxboy.**

**Disclaimer: I state that I don't own One Piece (I would make it less interesting :{ ).**

"Forget this place exists you stupid little runt!" Some man shouted at the shirtless raven hair man that he dumped on the road.

Ace stood up, rubbed his butt on which he landed and smiled. This wasn't the first time he was dumped from that bar, neither the last. He knew that he will be back and that they will let him in again. It was like a fucking routine, not that he minded. Every time he went there he would be kicked out of that bar for some puny reason. Sometimes he went there just for that. Ace's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and grinned.

"Hey pops! What are you doing?" He asked in a playful tone.

The voice on the other side of the phone frowned. "Shut up you stupid brat! And deliver you puny little ass here this instant and don't forget to bring sake!" As soon as Whitebeard finished his tirade he hang up.

Ace sighed every time old man called he finished it with a demand for sake. Not that he minded that's the kind relationship he had with pops. So he headed for the nearest sake shop.

- II -

Ac stopped his bike in front of Moby Dick skyscraper. Ever since old man got sick they sold the ship and bought this. The really didn't need the whole building, so they rented the free space. This building was known to have almost everything: a supermarket, clothes, accessory, shoes, furniture shops, a bank, some offices, movie theatre, ice arena, many café shops, restaurants, pharmacy with an infirmary a big cafeteria in fifteenth floor for those who lived here, because half of the building was made into a living quarters. And half of those quarters where owned by Whitebeard pirates.

Ace headed for an elevator that only whitebeards could use. He himself didn't live here, not enough privacy and he preferred to live alone, somewhere near his brother's dorm.

When he stepped out of elevator he was greeted by bunch of shouts.

"Ace!"

"Ace is here!"

"Look what wind brought here today!"

Yea it's been a long time since Ace last been here, but what could he do? It's his last year in university and been quite busy there and besides pops was the one who insisted that he have to go there.

"Hi guys, chat with you later, need to go to pops!" He waved them and went to old man's room.

"S'up pops?" Ace asked as he entered the room.

"I hope you brought me some good sake little wimp." Whitebeard said with his loud voice.

"Yea yea." Ace opened his back pack and pulled out a big bottle of whiskey. He gave it to pops and added. "I hope you understand that it will bring you to another side more quickly."

"You don't need to worry about that kiddo." Said the old man as he took the bottle. "Sit Ace."He added.

Ace sat, now he was worried about what pops was about to tell him.

Whitebeard sighed. "It's about Teach." Ace froze. Whitebeard continued. "Marines had been on his tale as long as we are, but both we nor them have no idea where he and his gang are. So the Marines decided that we need to team up with them. Both sides will send one person and they will cooperate, share information, do raids, track blackbeards. I'm sending you. You and that marine will be a team, you will stick with him where ever he goes, live with him, but only one day the next one it's going to be upside down. He sticks with you and goes everywhere with you. You both get free Saturdays and Sundays." Pops finished with a tired voice.

Ace nodded, he didn't want to argue with old man. Pops never made rushed decisions, he trusted him so he will do as he was told. He only thought of one question. "What about my studies?"

Whitebeard smiled. "Marines took care of that they asked around in you university if you could graduate early. They said that you were doing great so let you graduate. So congratulations you're now officially a graduate brat."

"So when do I start?" Ace asked with a smug on his face.

"Monday little shitter."

Ace's smug disappeared. "What?! Only one day away? Damn I need to get drunk tonight."

Whitebeard laughed. "Try to get as much from that marine as possible!"

"No need to say it old man!" Said Ace as he walked through the door into a room full with his friends. "Let's get wasted!" He shouted to them.

**A.N. Ups, it looks like that I didn't even mentioned Smoker's name in here. Oh well. I need to warn you all that I will be going on 17 day avacation from July 3rd so I don't know if there's going to be another update or not until then, it's kind of hard to write this story but I'm doing it :}. Please review and say if I should put bed scenes this time or not (they won't be very lemony).**


	2. Smoker

**A.N. Yay! One more chapter before vacation! I rock. No, not really, but I'm proud of myself :}. I finally put Smoker in here! Enjoy and review!**

Monday rose without hangover, but Ace was still grumpy. At 9 o'clock he had to be in central Marine office to meet his partner. It was huge building in the harbor with blue tile roof and white walls. Ace didn't like it. It was too sterile. He sighed and entered the building. He walked in a small room with receptionist desk in the middle of the room. There sat an old woman with expressionless face. Ace went to her.

"Yo! I was told to be here at nine am." He greeted her.

The receptionist raised her head. "Portgas D. Ace?" She asked, still not showing any expression. Ace nodded. "Fifth floor, room 8." She finished talking and again started to scribe something on her papers.

Ace decided to ignore her lack of emotion and went to the stairs. Finally he reached the fifth floor and thought to himself 'there probably are no fatties in the top floors' and chuckled at the thought of a chubby marine climbing stairs to the tenth floor. He soon found room 8, the doors where simple white color with metal number in the middle. He knocked. When there was no answer he decided to just come in. When he entered the first thing he saw was a big desk and a cloud of smoke around it, then most of the smoke gathered in the chair and a person started to appear. 'So a devil fruit user huh?' Ace thought as he overlooked the person in front of him. Muscular body, white hair, two cigars in mouth and a frowning expression.

Ace smiled, now he was sure he will have fun with this marine. "Hey pal, my name is Ace and it looks like we'll be working together from now on." He stated and sat in the chair right across the smoking marine.

"I know." He grumped in a loud baritone. "My name is Smoker and I hope that, that old pirate explained everything to you." Ace nodded and Smoker guy continued. "Good. Today you're following me, so it meand that we will be here until four, so make yourself comfy, but not too much."

Ace looked around Smoker's office. It had white walls, a black carpet on the floor, a big cabinet filled with documents, a window in Smoker's right that leaded out to street. In the corner near the door there was a sink and a hanger with white cloak. Between window and cabinet there was a big grey leather sofa. Ace decided to crash there and take a nap, he was glad that today he wore a black t-shirt which said: I'm as bad ass as I look, brown long shorts and black combat boots and his orange hat with smiling goggles.

He laid down on sofa. "Hey Smokey, wake me up when it's lunch, will ya?" He said with a smirk, pulled his hat on his face and before Smoker could say anything about the pronouncing of his name he could already hear quiet snoring. So he only sighed and cursed the higher ups about this stupid project and a fact that now he's like a babysitter for one young pirate.

- II -

Ace woke up because someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, pushed his hat from his eyes and saw Smoker.

"So you're going to eat or not?" Asked the older male.

"You never have to ask me that! I'm always ready to eat." Ace responded excitedly.

Smoker shrugged and stood up. "Let's go then." He said as he started walking towards the door.

Ace jumped up and followed the marine, noticing that it was already one o'clock. When they entered the cafeteria many pairs of eyes shot at them. Of course they did, not every day you will see a pirate and a marine casually walking in marine's base cafeteria. But neither of the pair minded the looks and people started to lose their interest in pirate. The lunch was for you to choose, so Ace filled four big plates and traced after Smoker to a table where few people already sat. A pink haired woman, a black haired woman looked dangerous while bulky men around them didn't seem that way.

"Smoker!" The pink haired woman shouted. "Introduce Hina to that pirate you're with."

Smoker sighed. "Ace this is Hina, Hina this is Ace." He showed the pink haired woman. "And that's Tashigi." He pointed at the black haired woman. The woman nodded her head in acknowledging his presence and continued a conversation she had earlier. But Hina was persistent and made him sit near her and Smoker by his other side.

"So pretty boy, it looks like you will be stuck with my grumpy friend for a while." She said with a sly smile.

I shrugged. "It's fun to hang out with different people." For some reason he felt that he should defend Smoker.

Hina giggled. "Well if you say so…" She extended the last syllable. She looked like a girl that after years of waiting finally got a candy.

After lunch they returned to Smoker's office. The older man returned to the paperwork and Ace decided that he didn't want another nap, so he took his phone out and started looking through messages. He wrote Luffy that he will probably won't be able to meet him until weekend. Then he just played some games in his phone. After an hour he got bored and decided to explore the building with the best excuse he had.

"I need to go to do some business." He said as he stood up.

"Yea, yea, just don't get lost." Smoker mumbled not even bothering to look up, so he missed the smirk on Ace's face.

"I will try." He said and quickly got out of the cabinet before Smoker could see his grin.

**A.N. So next chapter is going to be in the end of the month sorry about that, but I hope I come back with lots of ideas and huge amount of enthusiasm. :} Hope you like it and even if you don't still review! See ya later! Peace V(*_*) .**


	3. The day

**A.N. I´m still in my vacation but I really do have too much free time! So I wrote a chapter, yay! Yea and it´s from Ace pov this time. ' ' are conversation and ´ ´ are thoughts, hope you don´t mix ´em. Hope you like it, please review! :}**

I walked out of Smoker´s office and went to the stairs. ´I wonder if you can get on the roof here.´ I started to climb the stairs. `If I remember correctly, Smoker said that the first floor has gym, the second cafeteria and from then on goes marine offices. Oh well, let´s get to the top then.´

After good five minutes I was finally at sixteenth floor and there where only one door. ´I wonder if it´s the door to outside?´ I got closer to the door and pressed my ear to the door. The moment I did that the door opened and I jumped aside them. A tall amn with black curved hair walked out.

He looked at me siting on the floor near the door, raised an eyebrow and asked. 'What are you doing here fire-fist?'

I looked at him surprised. ´How did he know who I am?´ Then I smirked. 'Good to be known, I was looking for the roof.'

The man overlooked me. 'Well you won´t find it here, wrong stairs. Go to fifth floor and down the corridor there will be another stairs, they lead on the roof.'

I smiled. ´He`s such a nice guy.´ 'Thanks, but how do you know me? I`m not that famous yet.'

I stood up and noticed that the man was even taller than I thought. 'I was the one who initiated this project .'

I stared at him. 'No way! You`re an admiral?'

The man just looked at bluntly. 'Yes, now go until someone not that pirate-friendly comes and decides that this project won`t work out, don´t make Smoker too much trouble.'

I nodded and quickly ran down the stairs, definitely not going up these stirs again. I don`t want to meat unfriendly admiral in a marine base.

-II-

After two hours on the roof I decided to go back and look if my chain smoking marine missed me.

When I walked through the door my eyes met with angry Smoker`s gaze. 'Where have you been for the last fucking two hours Portgas?'

I smiled innocently. 'Here and there.'

'Don`t give me this shit! The deal is to stay together if our informers find them! You think we`re staying together for fun? Well no, this is job, so get your shit together Portgas!'

Smoker looked really pissed. ´I guess I´m at fault a little bit.´ 'I went to the roof, besides you`re in office all day what I`m suppose to do?'

Smoker sighed. 'Yea I guess you really didn`t have anything to do, well next time we`re not going to office, so could you keep your ass here for another hour?'

'Yea sure.' I crashed on sofa. Smoker looked at me, sighed and returned to his work.

After an hour of me playing with my phone and Smoker sitting with paperwork, he finally pushed papers aside and stood up. 'Let`s go drinking.'

I stood up. 'Now you´re talking!' grabbed my things and walked out of his office.

'Are you okay with some rundown pub?'

I couldn`t stop my laugh, not that I wanted to. 'Run down pubs are my favorite!'

We started walking down the stairs. 'Shit Portgas! How did you get here? I`m with my bike today.'

I laughed again. 'You worry too much Smokey! I also came with my bike.'

He looked at my stunned, even forgetting to grumble for the nick name. 'Huh?..'

We walked out of that boring building into the parking lot and I turned at my bike which was parked near the entrance. It was a black Victory motorcycle with red and orange flames at sides.

Smoker whistled. 'Good bike fire-fist.'

I chuckled. 'Show me yours.'

We walked in the garage that was in the middle of the parking lot. Right beside the garage door stood a big grey Harley Davidson with shining exhaust pipes and black paintings on bike`s sides.

Now it was my turn to whistle. 'Says the man who got the best class bike.'

We sat on our bikes and the older man led the way to his run down pub. We road about half an hour and the view grew kind of familiar.

When we finally stopped our bikes at the sidewalk I looked at the familiar building and laughed. 'This is your run down pub?'

He looked at me confused. 'Something`s wrong with this bar brat?'

I grinned at him. 'You`ll see.'

We walked in the pub, it was the same bar that I was kicked out the other day. The owner knew me, so when I came in the first with a smirk on my face he immediately asked. 'Oi Ace, don`t destroy the pub…' Then he saw Smoker coming after me and started laughing. 'You found a nanny? Smoker, long time no see!'

Smoker looked at me surprised. 'You know this bar?'

'The owner answered before I could. 'That`s the troublemaker which I kick out before you come.'

I sat down at the bar. 'You come here that late? He usually kicks me out around twelve.'

Smoker sat by my side. 'I usually come here around one am.'

'No wonder I never saw you.'

We ordered some tequila and started talking about bikes.

After third glass I called quits because I started to feel tipsy. Smoker drank one more before quitting. During our drinking I only fell asleep once and broke only one plate, mostly because Smoker stopped me from doing so. Owner was quite pleased with that, so for the first time since I got to that bar I left it because I wanted to not because I was kicked out.

We walked to our bikes. 'Smokey, is your house far?.. I´m not sure I can drive safely.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I thought pirates didn`t care about safety.'

I sighed. 'We`re pirates we don`t want to suicide.'

He took the bike and started to move it. 'Well it`s not far we can walk there with our bikes.'

'Okay, let´s go.'

I took my bike and followed Smoker to his apartment.

It was a simple four story apartment building, he lived on the second floor, so we left our bikes somewhere beneath his windows and headed in.

It was a simple double room apartment with blue living room walls and brown tile kitchen. Smoker walked in the kitchen and took a bottle of water from a fridge, drank from it and gave it to me.

I drank a little and decided to tease him a little. 'You know we just did an indirect kiss.'

He took the bottle and turned around quickly, but I could still see tinny blush spread across his face.

I laughed a little embarrassed because I don`t usually tease people I`m not interested in, but with this whole situation it wouldn´t be strange if I was. I´m a pro at falling in love with the wrong person. I usually get burned from these relationships and they all left scars in my heart, but I still fall in love.

I sat on the sofa and felt alcohol hit my head then I felt that tequila didn`t want to sit in my stomach, so I quickly ran in direction that Smoker showed the bathroom should be. After ten minutes I felt a lot better and so much more sober, so I again sat on sofa by Smoker`s side and gazed tv show that he was watching. Well it looked more like he was lost in his own thoughts that that he was watching. I wasn`t interested in the show so I thought about my sudden urge to flirt with Smoker. Well he is my type: bulky, strong, older for some reason my loves at least had at least one of those things in common. Now that I think about it I shouldn`t be surprised that I feel the need to flirt. But I should probably restrict it because this is work and I really want to get the Blackbeard.´

My thoughts were interrupted by a laud grumpy voice that sent shivers down my spine. 'I´m going to sleep, I will bring you some blankets and a pillow. Do you need to be somewhere early tomorrow?'

I looked at him surprised, never expected for him to be so thoughtful. 'No, not really. We can sleep as long as we want.'

'Must be good to be a pirate, no need to work.' He said with suddenly angry voice.

I also started to feel anger. 'For your information I`m finishing university this year.'

He looked at me suspiciously. 'Really? Shouldn't you be attending classes then?'

I sighed. 'What? They didn't even bother to inform you about this? I already finished. Your authorities talked with mine and they let me finish early, so tomorrow we`re going there to take care of the documents.'

'Oh. Sorry about that.' He again surprised me, never expected for him to say sorry to me, especially because I´m a pirate, but here we are a marine saying sorry to pirate. But I probably think too much about this situation. This whole thing is without sides, no matter who will get the Blackbeard his head will still fly.

While I was thinking that, Smoker brought me things I need. 'Here, good night.'

I took it and also wished him good night, he smiled and my insides flipped. ´Dang, if this keeps up I won´t escape with crush, I´m going to fall hard.´ I sighed and set myself on sofa. ´Well at least he´s nice´. With this thought in my head I fell asleep.

**A.N. I hope you don`t think it has too much of thinking `cause it really has. In next chapter I will try to get more action. Yea, I need to ask if I should write next chapter the same or from Smoker´s pov? I have an idea for both so don´t hesitate and tell what you want! I will be writing something else for a while so tell your ideas until July 14, thank you! :}**


	4. Pancakes

**A.N. I feel really bad for not updating last week, but then again I was in my vacation and was not suppose to be updating till now :P. But I did and... Well just say that I'm sorry for making anybody wait! Conversations are back to normal " „. Hope you like it, please review (thanks for those who did review and favorite/fallowed! :} ).**

**Smokers pov**

I opened my eyes and the first thought in my head was; Why the hell my alarm clock didn't ring? Then I remembered my 'guest' and a sigh escaped my lips; I guess I should be happy, now I can sleep like a normal person, maybe, if the said guy didn't devastate my house. I sat up and stretched; I need coffee to feel human, so I quickly made my bed and dressed up. Fortunately Ace was still asleep, so I could easily make myself coffee. I took my mug and went to living room where I usually drank it, the thing is I drank it on sofa that now Portgas was sleeping on, so I sat on couch right in front of sleeping man. I looked at his sleeping face when asleep he looked quite different, you would never guess that he's a criminal, that's how innocent he looked. Now while I was looking at him I overlooked his appearance I didn't took notice of it yesterday 'cause I never had the time. Okay that's an excuse, I did overlook him yesterday and I liked what I saw: slender tanned body with slightly tanned skin and freckles, his raven black hair and s cocky smile. He had a hard attitude, but knew when to shut up and I could talk with him for hours and never run out of conversations, he could drink a lot and… Oh shit. How could I forget yesterday evening? I face palmed myself. Is he a flirty drunk, or was he just playing some game with me? While I was wondering about that Portgas woke up and found me staring at him. It looks like it gave him an idea 'cause he grinned seductively and stretched so his blanket fell and I could see his bare chest and muscles. "Ne Smokey~ if you want a closer look at this you only need to ask~"

I felt slight blush spread across my face; what a heck is Portgas doing? I quickly put two cigars in my mouth to hide my slightly blushed cheeks. I took a deep breath to calm down and calmly spoke. "Portgas, can you stop this nonsense?"

As soon as I said that for a blink of an eye I saw disappointment in his eyes for some reason I felt guilty 'cause of me he was sad, but soon it was replaced with sparks and the young pirate pouted. "You're no fun at all."

The guilt disappeared like a leaf at a late fall, but I still don't quite understand why I felt it in the first place, same like yesterday I felt necessity to apologize for my rudeness. I sighed. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

Ace's eyes lighted up. "You will cook?!"

I stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. "Yes I will, do you have anything you want, or don't want?"

"Anything you're good at will be fine!" he said as he quickly made his bed and put his shirt on.

"So pancakes will do?" I asked with a frown; I don't like this game.

"Yes!" Ace said as he walked into the kitchen. "Dam, I'm so jealous! My brother and me tried talking cooking classes, but they threw us out 'cause we ate all the food for cooking."

I couldn't stop my laughter. I could imagine Portgas eating all the food, before he could even start to cook, I saw the man eating and there was only one person I knew who ate that much, or even more. Ace pouted. "It's not funny!"

I stopped laughing and started to make pancake batter. "Okay, you said you have a brother? Never heard of you having one."

Ace's face again brightened as the talk turned about his brother. "Oh, maybe you even heard of him? His name is Monkey D Luffy, he's my little brother!"

I felt my jaw open and turned towards unsuspecting pirate. "Your. Brother. Is. Monkey. D. Luffy? That little brat who I tried to catch, but he slipped through my fingers and the next day entered university and gained immunity?"

Ace nodded. "So you even met him! He's strong right? I trained with him when we were little and I still didn't have my devil fruit ability and he had his and I still beat him!"

I looked at him like he was crazy. That little brat was his brother, the person who I ever witnessed to eat more than Ace and the only person who ever slipped through my fingers. I took a deep breath and decided to ignore this fact. I concentrated on making pancakes and stayed silent. For some reason Ace also shut up and I only appreciated that fact. When I finished pancakes I turned to the table that was behind me and saw the reason Ace was quiet – he had his head on table and was sound asleep. That pissed me of; that little fucker just woke up and here he was sleeping again, I slammed the plate with pancakes in front of his face, so hard that the glasses on the table shivered. Portgas lifted his head in a blink of an eye all startled and confused then he saw the plate in front of him and started shoving food into his mouth without a fork. I sighed, is he serious? "Care to explain why you managed fall asleep when you just woke up?"

"Oh, I have narcolepsy, so it happens often at the morning or at evening." He managed to squeeze out a sentence before shoving down another pancake. "Oh, should I have left you some to?" He suddenly asked when finished last pancake.

I shook my head; he asks me this now? "Don't worry I don't eat breakfast."

A relief showed at his face. "Oh that's good I would like to eat it some other time again."

This simple statement warmed my heart a little. "Shall we go then?" I asked with a bit of happiness still in my heart.

Ace jumped up. "Yea, let's go! And is there a coffee shop nearby? I need a good double espresso."

I looked at him surprised. "There is one just around the corner I usually grab one there too." I stood up and put the dishes in the dishwasher; who knows when will be the next time I will be home. So with a good looking ass in front of me I left home.

**A.N. I know Smoker is OOC but hey, he's falling in love and stuff! You can forgive that, right? :? And again I'm very sorry for the late update. The next chapter will be about them in Ace's university and they will meet some old friends to~ :}.**


	5. Drunk

**A.N. I feel guilty for being late on last update, so I decided to make this one sooner. :} If you have any questions don't hesitate and ask! And yea, I put a poll at my profile please go and vote! Hope you like the chapter, please review! (Thank you for those who did and for those who follow/favorite) :}. **

Smoker's POV

We got to our bikes and headed towards Portgas university. We rode for about an hour and when we got there it was already twelve o'clock, lunch time. "Smokey~ let's go to eat lunch! The guy here who makes lunch is awesome! He's professional cook who's studying here, so he works part time at cafeteria!"

I frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea, I'm a marine remember? And most of the students here are or will be part of underworld."

Ace laughed. "That's the reason you shouldn't worry. A lot people here want lunch in private, so the cafeteria consists of the main hall where people eat together and there are small cabins where you can eat and no one knows you're there, of course you have to pay some extra cash for that."

I sighed; maybe it's alright? I was starting to get hungry. "Okay, but you're paying this time."

A huge grin appeared on the younger man's face he took me by the hand and dragged me somewhere.

After few minutes we were already sitting in a small cabin and choosing what to eat. "How do order in this cafeteria?" It really bothered me, this cafeteria was really weird, but considering what people attended classes here it was probably even as normal as it can be.

Ace grinned. "Every cabin has a small window-lift, you write your order on a paper put it in it and send it to the kitchen, they take your order and put everything there, if everything doesn't fit on the spot they make two rounds."

"Wow that's really smart." Wonder who thought this? People here really do like to protect their privacy, don't they?

"I know right? And the best part is that the guy who thought this is part of my brother's crew! The guy is really awesome." Ace talked excited.

I frowned; Again that brat? It looks like Portgas is really fond of him. We ordered our food and it arrived almost immediately then Ace started ask me bunch of random questions which I tried to avoid answering, but still did even if it was few words long. For some reason I couldn't resist that puppy eyes he threw at me when I wouldn't answer at all. Well in the end it actually didn't bother me at all 'cause I did have a good time. After we ate Ace lead the way to the building where all documents were sorted out. I wasn't needed for all the formalities that Ace had to do, so I just sat on a couch reading some dumb magazine.

Three hours later when all magazines were read and games on the phone boring Ace finally showed up. "Sorry it took so long, let's get out of here." I nodded and we got out of there. "Today is my turn in choosing where to go~ Although we did go to my favorite place yesterday." We got to our bikes and Ace leaned on his and scratched his chin then his face lit up. "Oh! I know! It's been a long time since I was there." We hoped on our bikes and road to somewhere only the pirate in front of me knew where.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get our destination it was normal block with a park and many apartment blocks. "This building over there is where I live." Ace pointed at the apartment block in front which we were parking our bikes. "It's ten minute walk from here, so I think it's better to leave 'em here."

"Well I don't have anything against a walk, so why not?" We started walking hand to hand and for some reason it felt weird, it wasn't weird 'cause I was walking hand to hand with pirate, but weird 'cause this walk lacked something. That something really bothered me, but I had no idea how to start conversation, so I just stayed silent thinking of a question I could ask. So we walked in silence until an idea shot in my head. "So what did you study?"

Portgas shook his head and got of the dizzy that he apparently was. "Well as funny as it may sound I was studying law." He said it while looking down and scratching his chin.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, I know it's not appropriate, but I just couldn't. "You're serious? Why?" I asked when I finally stopped laughing.

Ace pouted a little, but still answered. "I don't know when I had to choose I just picked randomly and it happened that the one I poked at was law, believe me everyone laughed their asses of when they heard about it. They said I should become a lawyer for them when I finish."

I smiled; he looks cute when he pouts. Wait did I just called him cute? Dang myself, I spend two days with this guy and already find him attractive? Yes I do. Fuck. While I was mentally scolding myself we reached the place, it was old Japanese style tavern where you could eat and drink as much as you want, but you have to pay quite a lot to get in.

"Let's go, the owner is my old friend, he will make us discount." He looked at me 'cause I was still standing and looking at the place. "You don't like it?" He looked at me worried.

I laughed. "You're kidding me? It's been a long time since I was in one of these I was even planning to go to it one of these days, but had no time. I love it"

Relief showed on Ace's face and we headed in.

-II-

The place was great and we spent there about five hours when we decided that it was time to head home 'cause both of us were really drunk, so we were leaning on each other as we walked. Ace shoulders were just right size for me to lean and his head seemed to be made to rest on my shoulder. While we were walking I looked at Ace's face. He looked very good: his cheeks were reddened 'cause of the alcohol and he lost his shirt somewhere along the way, so I could admire his slightly tanned muscles. The more I looked at him more irresistible he looked and I prayed to all gods that he wouldn't think of turning towards me 'cause gods know what I would do. But gods decided to ignore my pleads, like always, and Ace turned his head towards me, I could see sparks in his eyes and a trace of lust.

I cursed under my breath and shoved him to the nearest wall and took over his mouth, Ace didn't resist and just wrapped his hands around my neck. That only motivated me more and I let my tongue explore Ace mouth. He tasted like spicy spice which I couldn't get enough of, so I didn't let go and explored his mouth further.

When we parted I got my brain back and punched the wall nearby; what the fuck I think I'm doing? I looked up at Ace and saw that he was just standing there with eyes wide open; it looks like he doesn't believe what just happened either. I sighed and face palmed myself, I had no idea what I should say, Hey, I'm sorry it's an accident? Heck no, I can't. "Um, we're almost at my place and I'm dying to sleep, so can we go?" Ace spoke while I was trying to find words.

We started walking and I decided to speak. "Uh, yes, about now I have nothing to say…"

"Don't worry I think it will be better if we wait for tomorrow to talk about this when we're sober." He interrupted me.

"Yea okay." I rubbed my forehead and we walked futher.

**A.N. I hope it doesn't look like Smoker's feelings are to rushed, from now on it will be Ace pov again. I really need people on that poll, so please vote! (c_c)**


	6. Returning to the objective

**A.N. Well while I was writing last chapter this one just kept spinning in my head, so here it is! :} And please check the poll at my profile, I really do need votes! Almost forgot, in this chapter the time line doesn't continue where it ended, but includes bits of the day and eventually reaches the end of last chapter. Please review! (Thank you those who did and for those who favorite/fallow) :}.**

Ace's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. Smoker could cook and he cooked good. I gobbled the pancakes in front of me and felt happy when he said that there's a coffee shop nearby. When we walked out of the house I was happily humming and Smoker followed after me. "So where's that coffee shop you talked about?"

"It's just around the corner, let's go."

We walked for about two minutes and were already there. "Oh, I'm so jealous! You have coffee shop so near! I need fifteen minutes to get to mine!"

Smoker chuckled; Dang, that chuckle sounded sexy, dang, every new thing that I got to see about that man looked sexy. We walked in the shop and ordered a big cup of double espresso, what surprised me was that he ordered the same and that put in the same amount of sugar. When we noticed that we started laughing at the same time. But then I saw someone walking in the shop, that person saw me laughing with Smoker and nodded for me to come, he looked pretty pissed.

"I need to take a piss, be right back." Smoker nodded and started to drink his coffee I rushed to the bathroom where I saw Marco going in. "What's up?" I asked when I got in.

"What's up? You're asking me that?! We stepped on our pride and agreed with marines on this deal to catch Blackbeard. Do you look at this seriously? 'Cause to me it looks like you're just flirting with a marine in some coffee shop!" Marco snapped at me as soon as words left my mouth.

"Wou, Marco calm down, I know how important this thing is and I'm serious about it." That seemed to calm Marco down. "So why do you jump with conclusion that I'm flirting? We decided to grab a cup of coffee that's all."

Marco face palmed. "Are you serious? You're obviously flirting with the man! Man, I'm your best friend, I know you and that guy is so your type and it looks like you're getting along with him, damn it takes me time to make you laugh! And with him you laughed just 'cause of a little thing!" I looked at my best friend stunned, did it really took effort to make me laugh and did I flirt with Smoker unconsciously? "And that guy, he's Smoker right? I heard he's one those officers who almost doesn't smile and here he is laughing with you 'cause of some small thing!" That leaved me completely astonished; Smoker was like that? Well when I first saw him he was frowning, but I figured it's just 'cause of his attitude towards me. Marco looked at me and sighed. "The man at least enjoys your company, maybe even likes you. It's not that I want you to ban from your feelings I know it's not something you can do when it comes to love, but please at least avoid trouble and don't forget your objective." Marco finished conversation and goes out of the bathroom.

I stood there for several minutes until I digested what was told to me. I walked out of the toilet and sat across Smoker I managed to put up smile and crack a joke about the bathroom being clogged after me and silently finished my coffee. Smoker sent me a worried look, but said nothing. We got out of shop and headed for our bikes. All the way to university I thought about what Marco had said back in the coffee shop. Finally I decided to act like always and wait and see what will happen.

-II-

We spend great time at the tavern and now we're heading towards my house, both of us dead drunk, leaning on each other and stumbling forward. Smoker was leaning at me and I had my head on his shoulder, it wasn't really comfortable, but dang them all if I couldn't lean on him 'cause it's uncomfortable. At the tavern we had really good time, we spent about five hours talking, eating and drinking. Smoker wasn't frowning and laughed quite a lot and that made me rethink Marco's words. Maybe the man did act different with him? I didn't know what to think about it 'cause I myself didn't know what I felt for my Smokey. Well I probably really had the hots for him 'cause I caught myself flirting with him pretty often, it wasn't the flirt I did with him yesterday, it was small and innocent one, he didn't even understood I did it. But the problem is that I did and I couldn't help, but to wonder what I have to do, I mean if I get into a relationship with him I would be distracted from the Blackbeards and I couldn't let myself that, they still were my main goal right now.

I felt that Smoker's gaze didn't left me for some time and I decided to ask him if there was something on my face, but when I turned my head towards him I was shoved to the nearest wall. I felt Smoker's lips on mine and gave up to the lust that I didn't know I was feeling until I was kissed, so I just wrapped my hands around his neck and let him dominate me. Smoker tasted, well like smoke I mean he smoked like a chain and his devil fruit was moku moku no mi, but there also was a trace of good whiskey and fresh ocean wind.

I devoured myself into the kiss even more, but then Smoker withdrew and punched the wall near me. I looked at him with eyes wide open; what the poor wall did to get his rage? He sighed and face palmed himself; did he just did it 'cause he's drunk and snapped out of it in the middle of the kiss or something?

That's probably it 'cause now he was looking at the ground and keeping quiet. "Um, we're almost at my place and I'm dying to sleep, so can we go?" It was the only thing I could do he's probably looking for excuse or explanation for his behavior.

"Uh, yes, about now I have nothing to say…" Thought so, all of that was a drunken mistake, I felt my heart aching.

"Don't worry I think it will be better if we wait for tomorrow to talk about this when we're sober." I interrupted him before he could find a name that he would use for our kiss, didn't want to hear him calling it an accident. It would probably rip my heart to pieces.

So we started to walk towards my house once again, but this time we're not leaning on each other, not walking hand at hand. There's a big gap between us and not only literally we're walking on a an edge, he's a marine and I'm a pirate, that wouldn't usually stop me, but the thought of Blackbeard did. No matter how much I wanted to know what Smoker thought when he kissed me I just couldn't. I couldn't get into relationship with him and I'm not even sure if the man has any feelings for me.

We were almost at my house when I heard a bullet flying towards us. "Ambush!" Was the only thing I shouted before covering my body in flames with a corner of my eye I could see Smoker becoming smoke right before bullet hit him then the bullet went to me but my flame wall melted it before it could reach me.

**A.N. Left ya hanging huh? Most of you probably even forgot that in this fic devil fruit powers exist~. I still need people on that poll ya know~ I will give hugs to those who will check it out and vote *pulls out a hug machine* well I'm ready! Well I'm going to look for some characters to fit my bad guys, so bye! :}**


	7. Ambush

**A.N. Suddenly the inspiration for the fight scene came, so I'm back! *tomato flies and thwacks at my head* Oh, so nobody missed me? Please review if you did! Enjoy! ('Cause I myself really like this chapter) :}.**

"Shit!" Really? They choose the worst time for an ambush, I threw a fire ball at the direction where the bullet came from. At once the alley became brighter and I could see our opponents. There were about thirty men with swords and guns aimed at us, but it didn't look like there was any devil fruit among them, so we will deal with them easily. The attackers looked a little surprised. They probably didn't think they will be up to two devil fruit users.

Someone, probably the leader, shouted at them not to stand, but to attack us, so they set towards us. I lit up my both hands and Smoker crunched his knuckles and we burst towards our opponents. I threw some fire balls at them, but missed; I guess alcohol finally got me. I looked at Smoker and saw that he did a little better than me. He was beating the crap out of several guys by becoming smoke and solid instantly. I took example from him and choose hand to hand combat. Some guys didn't learn their lesson and tried shooting at me, but the bullets melted before they could reach me. I punched some guys flying and again tried to throw some fire balls, this time two out of three guys I aimed at were hit. A smirk appeared on my face; I'm getting my skills back.

Some guys tried to attack me with swords, but I dodged them and punched them out. Then I released more fire balls and knocked out four more guys. Three guys were left and one of them was shouting something on the phone. I turned towards them with a smirk and lit my hands up. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

I hit the two guys who were guarding the one with a phone and took his phone. "… hey! Retreat! It's vice-admiral Smoker!"

I smiled; maybe I will get some more information out of him? "Hellou, how do you know Smokey~?" Silence fell at the other side and I could only hear someone shouting about a fail of operation then I heard a beep and the connection was lost.

I sighed; well that went well. I turned to Smokey and saw that he was also done with his fight and that he just ended a conversation on the phone. "Can… Can you let me go?" I heard a weak whine from underneath; almost forgot this guy. I punched him out and threw him on the ground. Now I'm finished.

"Smokey~ you're alright?" I asked while walking towards him, I stepped on some unconscious guys; but they don't mind, do they?

He put his phone into pocket. "Yea, I just called for a cleaning team, they will pick these guys up and will get all the information they need."

I raised the phone I took from the other guy and smiled with a winning smile. "I took this from some guy while he was talking. It seems like that it has connection to their base."

Smoker took the phone and smiled. "Good job Portgas."

Those words warmed my heart and I mentally slapped myself; this is not a place for me to flirt with him.

As I was scolding myself Smoker frowned. "You got cut."

"Huh? Where?" I overlooked my shirtless self and saw a deep cut near the left side of my stomach close to my pants. "When did I get this?" Oh, I probably didn't dodge all of the swords huh?

I just shrugged and took off my back pack; I will probably find my shirt there, for some reason it always ended up there. I pulled it out and pressed it to my bleeding wound.

Meanwhile three vans arrived and bunch of marines jumped of, they picked all of the guys we knocked out and put them into vans. We walked to one of the three vans and sat inside.

-II-

When we got to marine base Smoker made me go to infirmary (it worked 24 hours) to get patched up. While I was there I ordered pizza, 'cause fitting makes me hungry. It was funny how the guy at the pizza shop didn't believe where to deliver pizza; I guess marines aren't big fans of it. I got out of infirmary and went to pick up pizzas. The guy who brought them was really surprised when I paid. He probably thought that this was some kind of prank. I took the pizzas and went to Smoker's office.

"I got pizza! You want some?" I announced as I walked in.

Smoker put his phone down and looked up at me. "Pizza? You have one with cucumbers?"

I put the stash of pizzas on his table and looked through them. "Yep! I got one! Here you go!" I gave him the pizza and took the other five with me on the sofa. I opened my back pack and pulled out a bottle of cola.

Smoker looked at me surprised. "What else you keep in that bag?"

I smirked, "This and that." I grabbed my pizza and showed it to my mouth. Smoker gazed at me for a little more then turned to his pizza.

After we finished eating I got curious to whom Smoker was talking earlier. I licked my fingers off and turned to Smoker, he had his gaze fixed on my fingers that I was still licking; shit I'm doing it again. I'm flirting with him unconsciously. I quickly drew my fingers from my mouth. "Um, so with whom you were talking earlier?"

Smoker shook his head and fixed his eyes on my face, but that didn't help. I still felt dizzy from his gazing. "Oh, I talked with some higher ups and told them about the ambush. They think that it was meant for you and that they wanted to take you down when you're drunk, but now they're informed that for some reason we were together. They don't think it's a good idea and said that they have an idea how to explain the reason for us being together and will give us some orders tomorrow."

I sighed; more problems. We threw out our rubbish and called a cab to get us home. 'Cause after our bikes are still parked near my house and we're still drunk.

-II-

When we got to my house we didn't even took a shower. I just gave him the bedding and went to sleep. We will take care of our business tomorrow.

**A.N. So? I hope you liked it as much as I did. :} And I don't know how about you, but I love cucumbers on my pizza, so don't reprobate me. I will probably write next chapter soon 'cause I have an idea for it. :} And that poll is still there you know! Please visit my profile! L(o.o) Bye!**


	8. New plan

**A.N. So here I am again, pretending that I can write or something. Well, let's move on and see… :} (Please review and thank you for those who did and for those who favorite/follow, here you can have a cookie *extends cookie*).**

"What the fuck!" I don't think that anyone wants to wake up with these words do they? But here I am walking up 'cause someone started shouting. I sat up and rubbed my eyes; the hell? It's nine am. I stood and walked into the living room to see what startled Smoker so much.

But he wasn't there and I got worried a little. "Smoker?"

"Portgas? What's the hell up with your bathroom?"

I followed his voice and got to the bathroom. "What? Something's wrong with it?"

Smoker looked at me and frowned. "I'm talking about that." He gestured at the walls that were written all over.

"Oh that, it's just something fun I thought up." I took a marker and showed it to him. "I give it to someone who visits my apartment for the first time and get them to write something. You can write anything you want so there's a lot of stuff here and the fun part is that no one knows that you wrote it."

I offered him a marker, but he just shoved it away. "I won't play this game with you, now get out of here. I need a shower."

"Well if you ever reconsider it, I will just put it here." I placed the marker on the corner of the sink and walked out of the bathroom.

After Smoker had his shower he made breakfast from what he found in my fridge while I had a shower. When I walked out of the shower Smoker informed me that his superiors ordered us to present ourselves as soon as we can. So we quickly ate breakfast in silence and road to the marine base.

When we got there we went to the seventh floor were the conference rooms seemed to be. The conference room we walked in wasn't very big, but easily housed a big rectangular table and about dozen chairs around it. At the end of the table admiral Aokiji stood and at the right side sat the woman I had already met. "Oh, the hot pirate! Hina was wondering when she will see you, but it turns out it's sooner than Hina thought!"

I sighed; not this woman again, she's getting on my nerves by just being in the same room. Aokiji reacted more reservedly and just waved his hand. Smoker frowned at the sight of Hina and sat at the other side of the table from her, I just sat a chair farther from him and concentrated; I didn't want to miss anything important.

"We questioned the assailants from yesterday and got some valuable information from them." Aokiji started without any introduction. "First of all they were hired by one of the Blackbeards, to take care of fire fist because he had meddled in their business." At the mentioning of the Blackbeards Smoker and me stiffened; why the fuck they hired someone for that? "Secondly they followed you for some time and got to know your schedule, but had lost you at Friday. Then yesterday they spotted you at your house and saw you going at some pub. They knew you were going to get drunk, so they lurked in an alley for you to come out completely wasted." Well I was pretty predictable, everything makes sense for now. "But then they ran into a problem – you didn't left the pub alone. They had waited for some time, so they decided to ignore him and attack you. You know everything else yourselves, but we still have some question for you fire fist."

Hina looked at me with a serious expression and lifted the phone I took away from some guy. "When you got it, what did you heard?"

I looked at the phone and tried to remember what did the guy on the phone said. "Hmm, I think someone shouted to retreat 'cause vice-admiral Smoker was here and then I asked from where they know Smoker and then I heard someone shouting in the background about operation failure and then connection was lost."

A smirk appeared on Hina's face and I felt shiver run down my spine; something was definitely up with this woman. "Good, you made it even easier, can I tell 'em about our plan?"

She looked at still standing Aokiji. He nodded and left the room; I guess his work here is done. She turned her head towards us with even bigger smirk. "It looks like your attackers took the wrong thought and made a conclusion why you and vice-admiral were together yesterday." She took a deep breath to be more dramatic. "So we decided to go along with their idea. Vice-admiral Smoker you're currently removed from your position as vice-admiral for being in a sexual relationship with Portgas D Ace." I felt my mouth hang open and blood started to run towards my cheeks; what?! We're not in a sexual relationship, yet. And will probably never be, even if I wanted to. Of course there's that kiss yesterday… Shit, maybe that's the reason? But they can't!

It looks like Smoker had a similar reaction 'cause his cheeks were blushed and he looked at Hina with wide eyes. Hina laughed at our reactions. "Oh, don't worry, we're not serious, we will just spread this talk amongst us, so it would reach our opponents and that they would think that you two became the weak spot of the chain." With those words my shoulders relaxed; whew, they're not serious. Smoker's face also relaxed a bit. Hina giggled and continued. "We order you to pretend to be lovers, that means you will have to show at many popular places together and act like you see only each other. We hope that it will distract attention of Blackbeards or at least your attackers."

With that being said she stood up and left the room, leaving Smoker and me completely confused.

**A.N. So how you like the turn of events? :} I posted this chapter in celebration of Mugiwara day (I only got to know in the morning what day it was, so the chapter is a little bit late for the countries with time zones higher than +1). And I still have poll on my profile, so please check it out! Bye! L(=.=)**


	9. Taking the news in

**A.N. Another chapter! Hope you like it! :} Please review and thank you for those who did and for those who fallow/favorite. Here's a hug! \(v.v)/**

I looked at the door Hina just left through; WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! Did she just told me to flirt with Smoker? And the more public the better? Am I dreaming? But wait this isn't good, what if we pretend to be lovers and I actually fall for him? But I like him already, no matter I can flirt with him or not, I will inevitably fall for him, so why not have some memories that I could latter remember? To calm my broken heart? Fuck it all, I will do it, even if my heart will ache even more 'cause she will know what she has lost, but fuck it, I want to feel it from him, even if it will be acting.

With new determination in my mind I turned to Smoker, so I could see his reaction. He still stared at the door Hina left through; This probably shocked him pretty badly, he's probably straight and even if he isn't pretending to be with a pirate of all people. And not only that, currently he's removed from his position for this and some people will start to hate him. I shook my head; Smoker smarter than that and he's the kind of person who doesn't really care about his public appearance. So it must something different that bothers him, but what?

Smoker's POV

I gazed at the door with shock; WHAT. THE FUCK. THOSE STUPID. SUPPERIORS HAD THOUGHT? Do they think it's funny? Removing me from my position and then hitting me with order to date a pirate. A sexy pirate that I would consider dating, if of course he wasn't a pirate, but he is and I still consider him sexy even though he's probably straight. He looks like one of those guys who make women swoon over him. But dang this idea is too captivating, to be with a man that I can smile without any efforts. Even if my heart will probably ache after this I will still have some good memories, some fun memories, even if some of them will be fake, but I know that my feelings for him won't be. I probably couldn't ask for better could I? He's a pirate after all. If we by some miracle ended up together it would still turn out bad, but now we will separate like nothing happened, without arguments or shouts, without telling him that I never faked anything.

A sigh escaped my lips and I turned to look at Ace. He was already done with his mix of thoughts and was observing my every move; The guy probably doesn't know how to react, he just got to know that from now on we're pretending to date. Oh well, here goes nothing.

Ace's POV

"So do you have anything you want to do? I was just fired, so I officially have nothing to do." Smoker said in a calm manner.

I looked at him surprised; he doesn't have to say anything about all this? "I don't know… Maybe let's go to movies? Usually people on dates do that." Well if he's not going to say anything that means he will deal with all of this somehow, well I at least will have some more good time with him then.

Smoker nodded, "Why not, it's been ages since I last saw something good."

I smiled; it's so like Smoker to be so busy that he could't even see a movie. "Oh, I heard that there's some new good movie, my friends said it's good, so let's go and see it?"

Smoker thought about it and then nodded. "Okay."

We walked out of the conference room and headed straight to the exit.

Someone's POV

Hina ran into the security room and turned to the guy with grey hair, a beard that looked like from ancient Egypt and sunglasses that were heart shape. "So? What happened? What happened?"

A guy with purple hair, a scar across his right cheek and metal knuckles turned with his chair to his boss. "Well after you left the room, for several minutes they just looked at the door and after that they just had a casual conversation and decided to a place they should go on their date."

Hina pouted, "Huh? That's it? No screaming, no shouting?"

The guy with strange sunglasses nodded. "Noup, it looked like they decided to deal with it like it wasn't that much of the deal, it makes me think that maybe they're both gay and have a crush on each other?"

Hina paused. "Hmmm, at first when I mentioned the official reason for his removal Smoker and that Portgas guy blushed a little. I thought that maybe it's because they would never think about it, but now I have a different idea. Maybe there actually has been something between them and they were afraid that we figured it out? Oh, it's more complicated than I planned, but it's more interesting this way, so let's observe them further."

Both men nodded and everyone turned to computer monitors where they could see pirate and marine leaving the building.

Ace's POV

"Wow, the movie really was great. Never expected for you to have the same taste in movies." Smoker praised me.

I laughed, "I wasn't sure if you will like it when we got here, but now I'm happy I decided to go to this one."

We were walking out of the movie theater when Smokey's phone rang. "Hello." I saw his eyes widening and then going back to normal with a sigh. "Yea, okay, where?" he listened for several more seconds and then he ended conversation.

I looked at him with a questioning look. "They finally got out of the hostages where their base is and now they're doing a raid to there. We're going to be part of it too, so we need to hurry up, it takes thirty minutes to get there from here."

I followed him to our bikes wondering if he understands that he doesn't count himself as one 'of them' anymore and talks about marines like he never was part of it. Maybe he isn't that unhappy about his removal after all?

**A.N. Again left ya hanging huh? But this time I can tell you that I will update the next chapter in the next several days 'cause these days I fell like writing :}. (And I still have a poll at my profile, so please check it out!) Bye! (3_3)/**


	10. Seizing over

**A.N. Looks****like I'm updating this pretty often, huh? But as long as people enjoy this! I still have a poll on my profile! Please review and thank you for those who did and for those who follow/favorite. :}**

After thirty minutes, just like Smoker said, we were at some old warehouse. Marines around us scurried and did some preparation stuff. Meanwhile Smoker and I approached some bulky dude with long brown moustache and samurai hairstyle. The dude looked at us shook his head and pointed to the big metal door at other side of the warehouse. "Everyone is behind that door, it's their last defense and I want you two to bring that door down and immobilize as much people there as you can."

We nodded and turned towards the door, it was a huge steel door about three inches wide and the wall around it looked even thicker. We looked at the old man and he nodded. I light myself up and let it heat as much as it could when it reached around thousand degrees and the hit the door with all my might. The door sagged and I hit it one more time. This time the door fell inside and then I felt Smoker's smoke form pass by me. I turned the heat of my flames to human bearable level and followed him.

Inside all I could see was blur silhouettes, but I punched all of them 'cause Smoker is in his smoke form and marines are still behind me. I had just punched the last guy out when the smoke suddenly cleared and I could finally see the room. It was a big room filled with couches and sand bags for sitting in the end of the room I saw a kitchen with two huge fridges. A smirk appeared on my face; I wonder if I have permission to inspect them?

On the ground around me laid the guys I knocked out and at my left I saw Smoker with a big bunch of knocked out men, but those guys had some guns with them. Smoker disarmed them first, what a smart guy.

"Good job, Smoker, come here for a second and fire-fist, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't disturb the team." The samurai hair guy came in stepping over some bodies. I gazed at him suspiciously, but when Smoker started walking towards him I decided that this is the permission for the 'inspection' I wanted to do. So before the samurai hair guy could change his mind I ran towards the kitchen.

The fridges were really big, the kind of that stuffs a lot of food, and they did. Half of the fridge I first opened contained sausages and fast food, the other half held all kind of drinks, from water to vine. I didn't want to get drunk or tipsy so I settled with some juice. The second contained fruits, vegetables and some milk products I happily took notice that it also had two huge watermelons. I took out seven hamburgers, three hot dogs and seven small pizzas from the first fridge and shoved half of it to the microwave and the other half to the oven. I took eight tomatoes, nine cucumbers, three peppers, two onions and a pack of sour cream from the second fridge to make salad. While everything warmed up, I made myself some salad; I could at least do that.

Just as I took out the food from microwave and the oven Smoker came. "What are you doing brat?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ne Smokey~, I'm hungry!"

He looked over my meal and sighed. "Will you leave anything for me?"

A grin spread across my face. "Maybe~"

We sat at the kitchen table and started to eat while marines collected the guys we knocked out. We got several glances from the marines, but they kept their mouth shut, so we could eat peacefully. "So what did the samurai hair guy said?"

"Samurai hair guy? You're talking about Momonga?"

"Yea, probably, so what did he told?"

Smoker turned his eyes away. "He gave me an advice, a personal one."

Interest left me and I finished my meal. "Care for some dessert?"

"Why not?"

I took one of the watermelons out and cut it. I put it on the table and we dug in.

-II-

After we left the warehouse it was already evening, so we went shopping and after that to Smoker's home. He did some snacks and we sat together and watched TV. At about ten o'clock we started to feel sleepy, so we got to our beds.

Next morning I was the one who got up first so I made two coffee mugs, as I remembered Smokey liked the same coffee as me, so there weren't any problems. I took the cups and headed for Smokers bedroom. "Wake up sleepy head~" I just couldn't resist the temptation when I walked in his bedroom.

He rubbed his eyes and lifted his head to look at me. "Don't piss me off Portgas, I don't think you would like to see me pissed of first thing in the morning."

A smile played on my lips. "You will never know unless you try, right?"

Smoker sighed and sat up. "Just give me that coffee…"

I sat on the edge of his bed and gave him his coffee. "Oh, I wish every morning someone brought me coffee." He said after the first sip of his coffee.

I grinned, "And I wish there always were someone to make breakfast…"

We both laughed and the mood lifted. We finished our coffee in silence and I let Smoker to get up by going to the bathroom. When I walked out I could smell the toasts and my stomach demanded for food. I walked in the kitchen and saw a big plate of toast in the middle, some butter and jam. I took a deep breath. "I'm so hungry!"

I sat at the table and started to eat. Smoker sat across me with another cup of coffee and a toast and smiled at me with a gentle smile. I felt my heart bump when I saw it, a blush came on my cheeks and I quickly shoved a toast to my mouth; Dang it, I'm falling for him faster than I thought.

**A.N. About the salad, we do this kind of salad here and it's delicious! (well amount of things is incorrect 'cause you know, this is Ace, he does everything differently! ) Hopefully you liked it, so please review and please visit my profile for my poll (it's about what pairing should I do). Bye! (*-*)/**


	11. The fair

**A.N. Here I am writing eleventh chapter, good for me. Never expected to get this far ya know, but here I am. I think I'm in the middle of the story right now, but you never know right? I'm thinking of doing the next two chapters completely without action, mostly romance~. Please review and thank you those who did and those who follow/favorite! :}**

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Smoker when we finished eating.

He scratched his head and frowned. "Hmm, I don't know, the more public, the better?.." His face suddenly light up. "A fair! I heard there's one in town. It has a lot of people, so it should be fine."

I giggled imagining Smoker in some tent shooting down water balloons. "Sounds like a good idea."

Smoker looked at me for a moment and stood up. "Then let's go."

I smirked, "Do you know where it is?"

Smoker frowned down at me. "Yes, Tashigi and Hina blabbed about it all last week, so I memorized where it is."

I looked at him surprised, didn't expect him to know where it is. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I ran of the apartment with Smoker behind my back. We got to our bikes and rode somewhere only Smoker knew where. It took us an hour and a bit to get there, but it was near the sea, so the long journey paid off. We walked in and stopped. "So where do we go first?"

Smoker asked me with his usual self confidence gone; I guess he's not too comfortable with this place yet. "Let's go to the roller coasters!" I pointed at the one that shoot people up in the air and then hanged them upside down.

Smoker looked at where I pointed and sighed. "Okay, let's go there first."

We waited in the line and I felt so excited that I jumped up and down several times, until the older man said to stop. When we finally paid and got into the wagon. The roller coaster was so awesome that I asked Smoker if we could repeat and he agreed even though the whole ride he had zero emotions. After we repeated the ride I dragged him to a mirror maze. There were tons of our images and some of them were distorted. I laughed all the time of how silly we sometimes looked and the images even got through Smoker's emotion wall 'cause he laughed with me. After that we went to the haunted house, it was so creepy that it even gave a scare to Smoker. "Awww, Smokey is afraid of a headless monster~ Here let's go to that café, I will buy you ice cream."

Smoker smacked my head lightly. "You're not the one to talk Portgas. But you will buy me ice cream as you said you would."

I giggled and we went to the small café I pointed out earlier. I brought us ice cream, strawberry for me and coconut for Smoker. I sat next to him and started licking my ice cream. "I think we're being followed."

"You too noticed those men?"

"Yea, they're following us from your house, they waited near the roller coaster, mirror maze and the haunted house. They're also sitting in back of the café now."

"So I'm not paranoid. Good to know. I think I have an idea who they are and why they're following us."

I nodded, "I have one too, let's compare 'em. You start."

Smoker sighed, "I think those guys are from those who hired those tugs to attack you. The headquarters had plenty of time to notify their superiors and of course they made some sort of conclusion, now that they're seeing us like this they're beginning to make a new one. The one my superiors try obtrude to everyone."

I nodded to his guess. "Mine is similar, but I'm not sure if they really made a conclusion like that. Maybe we're just on some kind of mission, for all they know."

"So what you're trying to say is..?"

"That we don't look or act like lovers."

A smirk appeared on Smoker's face. "Don't act like lovers, huh?" He took my hand and started liking the ice cream that I didn't notice trailing down my fingers. I felt my heart starting to race and a blush spread across my face all the way to my ears; I bet that if I looked at the mirror they would be as red as tomato. Smoker released my arm and looked at my face. "Lovers act like this right?"

I couldn't squeeze a sound out of myself so I just nodded. He started eating his mushy ice cream. I shoved the last of my ice cream into my mouth, swallowed and bit my tongue. I need to get myself together or I will melt like that ice cream, would he lick me if I did? I hit my forehead to the table; what's wrong with me? I need to get myself together this all is just an act. I looked at Smoker who watched me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked to him and bit off almost all of his remaining ice cream and quickly gulped it down.

Smoker frowned, "What was that for?"

I smirked, "Revenge, sweet revenge."

For a moment Smoker just looked at me, but then he leaned and kissed me. On the mouth. Again. He licked my lower lip and I immediately granted access to my mouth. He had just started devouring my mouth when we heard a loud crash. We separated and saw that the guys who were watching us fell down from their bar chairs. I let out a small laugh, they looked shocked and startled. I felt someone grip my hand and turned to see it was Smoker. "Let's get away from them?"

I nodded and we ran towards the parking lot. There we moved our bikes to completely different place, so our follower would think that we left. Then we headed to the part of fair that was furthest from the parking lot. That part was filled with tents where they sold food, toys and games where you could win yourself a toy. At first I tasted all kind of food they had and then challenged Smoker in a contest where you had to shoot down moving balloons. After the two of us won a big teddy bear I saw advertisement that after an hour a contest will be held where you try to eat more than others and if you win they give your money back. Smoker just sighed at my pleading and said that it will be our last activity here. I quickly ran to register for the event and for the rest of the hour we played all the games we walked on, even the ones for small children. After that hour I started to feel hungry and was very delighted that the contest will be held soon. The food we had to eat was hot dogs and of course I won, they even ran out of prepared hot dogs before my time ran out. Then as promised we headed towards my home; well this was certainly a fun day.

**A.N. Said nothing big will happen! Hope you liked it! (I STILL have a poll on my profile so maybe any of you can visit it and vote about what pairing I should do? :?) Bye! (b.b)/**


	12. What!

**A.N. I will leave all comments for the end for once, okay? :}**

_Smoker looked over my naked body with lust in his eyes. He extended his arm and took his t-shirt of, threw it near the bed, next to my clothes and relived his muscular chest and a scar on the right side of it. Then he leaned above me and placed a wet kiss on my collarbone then he bit and sucked it for a moment. After that he looked in my eyes with a playful smirk and proceeded giving me kisses then biting and finally sucking the spot. He climbed my neck leaving a trail of hickeys when he reached my ear I heard him purr and that sound got me completely turned on. After the sound left his throat he licked the scoop of my ear and bit the lobe of it. I flinched, but then Smoker was right above my face and I saw his lips close the distance with mine. The action took a painful amount of time, but when Smoker's lips finally reached mine I immediately provided him entrance. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, starting to explore it, he tasted just like the first time he kissed me – like smoke, which was pretty obvious, there also lingered the taste of whiskey and ocean. Man I loved that taste; I wish kisses like this one happened more often. When we parted for air Smoker once again playfully smirked and leaned to my other ear. This time he licked my ear way longer and just then bit it. After that he crouched and got to my stomach, I shivered; was he planning on doing what I think he is? The answer was clear when he took my stiffened member in his hands and licked the top of it. That sent shiver down my spine and I ached for more. He licked it a bit more and then finally took it in his mouth, at first just the top of it and after a little bit of teasing all of it. It made me wonder that maybe he used his devil fruit powers 'cause I don't think people without experience can do something like that, of course I can be wrong (which I rather hope I aren't) and Smoker did have experience at this (and I really hope that it isn't the case). He sucked it and licked it and I felt a wave of pleasure hit me, then I felt something cover my body inch by inch and saw that Smoker let his legs become smoke and cover my body in it. The smoke stroked my hair and started touch me in different places which for some reason turned me on in all possible ways. I felt my inner fire burn more powerful than I could control and it burst out uncontrollable, it enveloped my whole body for a second and when I reached my climax it disappeared. I moaned Smoker's name and came inside his mouth, he gulped it down and sat up still wearing that playful smirk. He reached out and took a bottle of lube from the drawer…_

I suddenly sat up in my bed with eyes wide open and stared at the empty space right in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked few times then I pinched my arm and hissed when it hurt. So I assume I was dreaming? What kind of dream was that? And what kind of people have dreams like that? I looked around my messy room and sighed; I guess people who are desperately in love with their collaegue? But really Ace? Really? Why did I have a dream like that? Am I some fucked up pervert deep inside?

I sighed and got up from my bed; I need a shower, now. I went to my bathroom and took a notice that someone just used it, probably Smoker. I turned cold shower and got under the freezing water. The water didn't do anything though, my skin naturally got hot and radiated heat when cold things touched it so the water who hit me was just a little cold, enough for me to get my mind straight.

I had several things that were strange about that dream. First of all, in that dream neither of us spoke, second – I couldn't move an inch, like I was glued or inebriated. Third – I could feel all the biting or sucking he did on my skin, but couldn't feel anything when he bit my ear and he bit it pretty badly and of course I felt everything when he… I felt heat rush up my cheeks; really, I have one fucked up mind if I dream things like this…

I got out of shower and took a bath towel to get myself dry. Of course I could just radiate enough heat to dry myself, but I liked the feeling when towel brushed my skin. I was brushing my neck when I flinched 'cause of a sudden aching. I walked up to the mirror and my jaw fell open. Al the way from my collar bone to my ear there was a line of hickeys and big ones at that. Holly shit. Did it really happened? No, it's not possible, the room, it wasn't mine or actually any room I ever saw, but then how? Why on Earth I have 'em? And how? Did Smokey really..? Fuck I don't understand a shit. I took a bathrobe from the hanger and put it on. I will need to find something to hide my neck tomorrow. But the shit? Really? Those thought span in my head all the way to my bed and didn't left me until I again fell asleep, but this time I didn't have any dreams, neither normal, neither dirty.

**A.N. Bet some of you were like: 'The f**k? When did things progress to this?' I bet some of you even checked if you missed any chapters or something. Well ya didn't. Never thought I could get this out of me, but I guess fan fiction got the better of me, huh? Moving on, as many of you already know I have a poll on my profile and I would appreciate if people checked it out, unless of course you don't want any more SmoAce stories? And yes, that was threat. Okay it wasn't, I already have an idea for my next SmoAce, but I don't know when I will do it though. Thank you for reviews and for everyone follow/favorite.**

**Ace: Well that's one long authors note. Let's make it longer!**

***Smack***

**Smoker: Shut up brat! Author asked to tell you all to not forget and review! Come here Portgas!**

***Ace smirks*: Always for you my darling! *Runs to Smoker***

**Author: Well then. Bye! (l-l)J**


	13. Watching Movies

**A.N. Another romantic chapter****! I think. Last one doesn't count 'cause all of it was just a dream~ ( - _ - ). Anyways, please review and thank you for those who did and for those who follow/favorite.**

I woke up with a massive headache, I remembered what I dreamt and scratched my head; that's one crazy dream. For some reason I had this strange feeling, so I stood up and got to the mirror at my dresser. A curse escaped my lips; shit, it really wasn't part of the dream, I really woke up and saw that the hickeys are real. I went to my window and opened the curtains that I never bother opening. What I saw got my mood even worse, it's raining and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. I frowned I hate rainy days, it's not really good for fire and days like this always gave me headaches. Believe me, me at autumn, wasn't something you like to see, but the thing is it's not autumn, it's spring and yesterday was such a nice day that I didn't expect next one to be so bad.

I sighed; at least now I have a reason to wear something that will cover my mysterious hickeys. I walked back to my wardrobe and put on an orange hoodie then I checked at mirror if it covered the hickeys and felt relieved when I saw that it did, I put red jeans on and went to the kitchen. I saw that Smoker was still asleep and decided to let the man sleep 'cause I'm not sure if I can face him normally now, first I need good coffee. I quickly wrote him a note that I'm going to get coffee and will be back at ten then I grabbed my back pack and headed out.

I walked out to the rain and looked at the sky. "Why?" Why did I have a dream like that? Was it really a dream? I sighed and took out an umbrella out of my back pack; can't think of any explanation now, I will think about it with a cup of coffee. i turned in the direction of the coffee shop and started running.

Five minutes before ten I was already home with two large espressos. I saw Smoker sitting on the couch with a confused expression, he looked at my eyes and I looked at his. This staring last for several minutes until I decide that this is way too awkward to me, so I raised the bag with espressos. "I have good coffee, want some?"

Smoker looked at the bag then back to me. "Uh, okay I will get up and will meet you in the kitchen."

I nodded and went to the kitchen; well the man wants some privacy, I can understand that. He came to the kitchen after few minutes and I had already warmed the coffee. I gave him his cup and sat across him. "So what are we doing today?"

Smoker gulped down some coffee. "The weather is terrible and I don't feel like going anywhere today."

I nodded, "Yea, I feel like shit, don't want to go outside today at all."

"Have any ideas brat?"

A small smile played on my lips. "Well some of my friends say that I have really big collection of films." Smoker looked at me with unbelieving stare. "Come, I will show you." I stood up and went to the living room where Smoker slept, I looked over the couch and saw that Smoker had already tidied it up. I headed towards the big cabinet that stood near my TV then opened the door. Smoker stopped in his tracks and I saw his eyes widen, why? 'Cause that cabinet from top to bottom was filled with movies disks, I opened next cabinet half the size of the first one. "This one contains games, so what do you wanna do?"

Smoker walked to the big cabinet with movies and looked over it quickly. "I need time to pick one."

I nodded, "Then I will make something for breakfast."

What I made was simple sandwiches, but I made about ten kinds of them. We ate them in silence 'cause for some reason I couldn't start conversation at all. Images of Smoker on top of me kept haunting me, no matter about what I thought, they always kept popping up.

After breakfast Smoker went to look for a movie he would like to see and I prepared some popcorn. While I was sitting on the chair and waiting for popcorn to pop, Smoker walked in holding three movies. "I want to watch these." He handed me disks and I looked over movie titles. The first one was "RED" a funny comedy about a bunch of geezers saving the day. The second was "Pain and Gain" another comedy about some guys kidnaping people and the third was "Now you see me" was a movie about some magicians robbing a bank. I only saw the first one, but the other two seemed to be good too.

"Wow, they look good, I didn't knew that I had the last two though."

Smoker laughed, "So let's go watch them."

"Yea, I will take the popcorn and you set up start the movies."

Smoker nodded and got out of the kitchen; finally we had a normal conversation, maybe everything will turn back to normal? Well as normal as our relationship was and now more I think about it, it's far from normal. I sighed, took the bowl with popcorn and went to the living room where Smoker was starting the movie.

We watched the movies in the same order I looked through them, but I can't tell that I really enjoyed them. Don't get me wrong, the movies were great and interesting, but I could never concentrate on them. At first thoughts about my dream kept coming, but soon they were overwhelmed by the presence beside me. Our legs and shoulders were touching and the bowl of popcorn was placed on our touching legs. If he meant to sit there as a friend he was sitting too close, the sofa was quite big for him to lay down on it, so why did he sat so close to me? If he has a higher motive with this, then, in my opinion, he was sitting too far. I think the perfect seat would be on his lap. I couldn't help, but wonder what kind of relationship we had now, are we lovers in public and just simple pals indoors? Or is there more? Do I want more? Yes, I want, but is it possible? Will I try to make it possible? I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice that the third movie had already ended and that some time while watching the third one Smoker's arm ended up on my shoulders. I finally got off my dazed of state and noticed the presence of his arm; oh, how should I react? A lot of answer flew through my head, but only one stayed there, so I acted on it. I leaned on him and closed my eyes, I felt Smokey's hand ruffle my hair and I hear him sigh. He pulled me closer and put other hand around me too, I snuggled into his shirt and smiled; this is definitely the best way to take a nap.

**A.N The movies are real and I personally saw the first and the third one and I can say that they're really good. I'm going on four day vacation to a place that has NO electricity, so no updates until Monday! Should I mention the poll? Nah, I think all of you know that I have one on my profile and that it's still open. Bye! L(=l – l=)**


	14. Second dream

**A.N. I'm back! With three chapters! I came back and saw new reviews and I was like, aw let's get writing sooner. So please review, hope you will like my new ideas and thank you for those who reviewed and for those who follow/favorite! :}**

Smoker's POV

I'm lying on the sofa with Ace in my arms. Why? I'm not sure; I just felt that today he's strange. He looked confused and unhappy also he was very quiet and that already was not unlike him, he didn't even notice how one movie ended and that I changed it to second. Even when during the third movie I put my arm around his shoulder, he didn't comment it or reacted to it any other way. When third movie ended ha finally noticed my arm and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. That was the final drop; he looked like a kid who just got to know that his parents died and that now he's all alone in this world, he looked violated. So I couldn't help it, but to comfort him. He leaned on me and I wrapped my arms around him and laid down on the couch. I felt him snuggle closer to me, I heard his breath calm down and after several minutes he was asleep. I sighed and pulled him closer; surprisingly it's very comfortable.

I woke up 'cause I heard stomach rumbling, I opened my eyes and saw Ace sitting up, he smiled at me with his usual teasing smile and I felt relieved; he's back to normal. "Smokey~ I'm hungry."

"I know Portgas, I woke up 'cause you are."

Ace laughed and put a small kiss on my lips. I looked at him shocked, he just laughed from my expression and jumped off me; well it's better than this morning. I sat up and looked at the clock; seven minutes past seven, we slept for about two hours. "Let's get something to eat before going to your place!"

"Okay, I'm kind of getting hungry too."

Ace lifted his back pack from the floor and went to his room. I took the movies and put them back from where I took them then I took the empty popcorn bowl and washed it. When I finished I went to the corridor and found Ace waiting for me. We got our bikes and went to fast food restaurant. Fifteen burgers and two big cups of cola – that's what we got for ourselves. We sat there eating, Ace telling me funny stories about things that happened while he was attending university. When we ate we didn't fell like going home yet, so 'cause it had just stopped raining we decided to take a walk in the park nearby.

We were walking in the park holding hands. It happened naturally, I mean holding hands, we walked into park hand by hand and our hands just brushed and I gripped it. Ace didn't even look at me, he just smiled and gripped it back. Some of the passers looked at us disapprovingly, but they minded their own business and walked away without comments. But one idiot decided to be homophobic bastard and the moment he saw us he stopped in his tracks, nudged his friend, waved his hands at our direction and started shouting something about having no shame and being abnormal. A devilish smile appeared on Ace's face, he stopped, wrapped his hands around my neck and kissed me. He didn't take me by surprise like he planned, the moment I saw his smile I understood his intentions. So when he wrapped his arms around my neck I wrapped mine around his waist and even put one of them on his ass. We tried to make the kiss as hot as possible, but it didn't really take any effort for me, I wanted to devour him now and there.

When we finally had to pull out from each other we heard some passer by girls giggle, I took Ace's hand and we started walking, like nothing happened. Though when we were walking through the homophobic guy who now stood frozen and his friend was laughing his ass off, I saw Ace wink to the homophobic guy. The guy's face became bright red and we burst laughing.

After several minutes of walking it started raining again, so we got our bikes and headed to my house. It was still too early for sleep, so Portgas started texting with his phone while I decided to check my e-mail. We sat like that for about thirty minutes until Ace suddenly jumped up and ran to me. "Smokey! I just understood that we never exchanged phone numbers!"

I sighed; and that's the reason he got so worked up? I told him my number and he dialed his in my phone. after that he returned to texting and I to e-mail checking. After another thirty minutes I starts feeling sleepy, so I went to sleep.

_I was lying on a bed and the only thing I saw as Ace's face right in front of mine. He had his lower lip bitten and looked like he was trying to figure out a mystery. With some effort I lifted my head and crashed our lips into a kiss. This seemed to make his mind up and his hand started to touch my body. At first it gently touched my neck and traveled to my chest there he started spinning circles then traveled lower. I gasped, but then Ace kissed me and my moans were silenced. As I was feeling higher and higher with each thrust, I bit his shoulder to control myself. But it didn't help, so I let go his shoulder and found the lips of the culprit for all of this. We kissed and with each thrust I moaned and then I accidently bit his lip. I felt the salty taste of his blood in my mouth and came…_

I sat up in my bed and cursed; shit, not again! Why do I keep having those dreams about him? Is there something wrong with me? A second night in a row too? Well this time it's different, I was the on the bottom and he was the one doing stuff… I got up and went to my bathroom, my apartment has two of them, not like Ace's, I got under hot shower and calmed down; it was nothing but a dream. I got out of shower and eliminated all water drops using my devil fruit power, I didn't like how with towel you couldn't always get rid of all water drops. I went out of the bathroom and heard another one running; so Ace likes taking showers in the middle of the night?

I sighed and went to my bed hoping not to dream again 'cause it's dam hard to be cold to him latter when I have dreams like that…

**A.N. If anyone is wondering this is SmokerxAce story, it means that Smoker is the seme. Ace gave him a hand job nothing more. Now on to the next chapter for some answers! ;}**


	15. Figuring it out

**A.N. On to next chapter! :}**

Smoker's POV

In the morning I woke up with… I can't say that in a bad mood 'cause it certainly isn't that, but I can't say that I'm in a good mood either. I think the mood I today woke up with could be described as neutral. In the last several days nothing really happened and now I was hoping to get my mood to the better side 'cause I want to enjoy my time with Ace. I got up, dressed and went to the kitchen to only see Ace getting himself another portion of cereal.

He raised his head and smiled. "Hey Smokey! You want some?"

But I didn't answer, I was staring at his lip. Lip that was bitten to blood. I rushed closer and took his chin; I need to know. "What happened to your lip?"

I saw fear in Ace's eyes, but he answered in a sure tone. "Nothing, I just bit it too hard."

I don't believe it, it too accurate to be a coincidence; I pushed back the edge of his orange hoodie where in last dream I have left a trail of hickeys. They were there, whole trail of them, from collar bone to ear they all were yellowish 'cause they were a day old. I collapsed on a chair next to me and buried my head in my hands, I felt Ace stiffen.

"Why…"

"It's not what you think!.."

Ace tried to interrupt me, but I shushed him and shook my head. "Let me finish brat. Why didn't you ask me? I don't know how I got on top of you last night or how you got on top of me tonight, but you could have asked. Am I sleep walking? Are you getting drugs in my food? No, you wouldn't, but then what the hell is happening?" I finished my monologue and looked at Ace who was sitting next to me.

He shook his head. "I'm not giving you drugs and I don't think you're sleep walking either 'cause I don't remember the beginning of it, like it happens in real dreams."

I looked at his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ace turned his eyes away. "I thought that it was just my fantasy and didn't know how to explain those hickeys. Imagine, I come to you, show them and ask: Hey you remember doing those? No? Forget I asked. I couldn't do it like that."

A small smile of happiness bloomed on my face; he wrote it off to his fantasies, it means that he admits having them about me. That thought made me very happy. For some time now I wondered if the kisses we shared and the closeness we had meant anything to him. Even if I promised myself to never admit it to him, I really liked him. So I leaned closer and kissed him gently, didn't want to hurt his lip. At first he didn't react at all and I could feel disappointment but then he leaned closer and started kissing back. I smiled into the kiss, wrapped my hands around his waist and brought him on my lap without breaking the kiss. That seemed to make Ace think that I'm not concentrating enough, so he bit my lover lip for attention. In return I got my hand under his hoodie and started stroking circles on his back, it sent shivers down his body.

When we parted panting I brushed my hand through his freckled cheek gently and looked at his eyes with a care. In return he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me into another gentle and slow kiss. This time we parted not because we needed to, but 'cause we felt like it. I saw a gentle smile bloom on his face and that made my heart all fluttery, I smiled back to him. "Hmm, that answered some questions."

Ace laughed and looked at me with questioning puppy dog eyes. "Real?"

I didn't need more words to understand what he's talking about – the fake relationship we have outside, am I willing to make it real?

I sighed and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm gonna regret this latter, but yea, real."

He grinned and kissed me. "I'll make it so you won't regret it."

I sighed and put my hands on his hips. "The cereal sounds good now."

Ace turned, took bowl from the table, poured cereal and milk, took the spoon from his bowl and started feeding me. "Say aaa Smokey~"

He said with a grin on his face. I felt blush spread across my face as spoon met my mouth. He fed me like that until the bowl was completely empty then we moved to the living room. We sat on sofa, Portgas lifted his legs and put them on my lap. "So what do you remember from your dreams brat?"

Ace scratched his head and slightly blushed. "Well my first dream started with you taking your t-shirt off and ended with you taking lube from the drawer. The second one started with me being on top of you when suddenly kissed me, it ended after you came…"

His cheeks now where bright red and I found it extremely difficult not to kiss him. "The same, do you recognize the places? Both of them were different and I didn't recognize nether of them."

"Ace shook his head. "No first time seeing them."

I sighed. "No clues then."

I started staring into space when my nose picked up some strange smell, my eyes widened and I turned to Ace. "Do you smell that scent?"

I started feeling dizzy all of the sudden and saw white smoke float on the floor; oh shit! I again looked at Ace and saw him flicking his fingers for a spark. "Sorry Smokey, you'll have to find new apartment…" I saw his eyes close then I started to feel sleepy and lost consciousness.

**A.N. Cliff hanger! I think. How do you like the turn of events~? Now turn the next chapter and see what happens!**


	16. In captivity

**A.N. Here is the third chapter! I uploaded all three of them at the same time, so I'm pretty proud of myself. :}**

Ace's POV

I felt pain spread through my cheeks. "Ouch."

I opened my eyes and saw an angry blond woman with glasses. "So you're finally awake fire-fist."

I looked at my hands and saw sea stone hand cuffs on them locking me to a wall. I was standing and there was no way I could sit; looks like I'm standing. I saw Smoker in exact same position on opposite wall, from the looks of it we're in some kind of a basement and the only doors were from iron and had one caged window, no door knob.

My gaze came back to the angry blonde, she wore black suit with skirt and high heels. "Blonde, can you step aside? I can't see Smokey."

The blonds face became bright red with anger and she slapped me; that's why I felt the pain before! "You! Where do you think you are!"

I smirked and answered her rhetorical question before she could continue. "By the looks of it we're in a basement with good fire proof, but bad smoke proof."

I saw Smoker smirk, but angry blonde obstructed him again.

"You… You have no right to talk to me like that in your position!"

"Hey!" She jumped when I suddenly yelled. "I'm trying to make an eye contract here, so do you mind stepping aside?"

She just stood there looking at me with wide eyes and hanging mouth, the whole time she stood like that I glared at her with a judging look; oh this is so fun! After about a minute of standing like that, she took a deep breath sighed, put her hand on her forehead and silently whispered: "Why me?" Then she sighed and went to the door, it immediately opened when she approached it.

The doors slammed shut and I shrugged; she has no self control at all. I turned to Smoker, he was watching me with a smirk on his face. "Smokey! We're finally alone! They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Smoker shook his head. "No, but your cheeks looks red you okay?"

"Nah, that bitch slaps like a kid."

Smoker's grin widened then doors opened and a guy with long black curly hair and a white pigeon on his shoulder. This guy had completely different aura and posture, he sighed and crossed his arms. "Mister Portgas you should act properly if you want some answers on why you are here."

I shrugged, "Give me your best shot."

The guy opened his mouth to talk, but suddenly everything went black.

I started hearing a voice, but I ignored it until it changed and I heard Smoker talking, that caught my attention. "That's it? You kidnapped us just for this?"

I raised my head. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

Smoker laughed. "Not really."

The pigeon guy glared at me. "Now that mister Portgas is awake we can carry on to the important part…"

Just as he said those words crashing noises started to come from behind the door and I smirked. "Our lunch arrived!"

Smoker and pigeon guy looked at me with confusion, just when the pigeon guy opened his mouth to say something the doors flew over and smashed the pigeon guy into the wall. Marco casually strolled into our cell with a key ring in his hand. "Hey guys! Hope you didn't wait to long!"

Smoker looked at Marco with a raised eyebrow, he obviously didn't know the guy. "Marco! Don't melt the keys like that time!"

Marco frowned. "Now you're gonna remind me this every time I come to rescue you? Were gratefulness disappeared to? And how about that time when you fell asleep five steps to my cell?!"

The blond man removed my handcuffs. "Hey, I have narcolepsy!"

I took the keys from him and removed Smoker's handcuffs. Smoker rubbed his wrists and looked at Marco. "And you are...?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm captain of Whitebeards first division, Marco."

"How did you find us?"

Marco grinned. "I live in the same neighborhood as you and when I heard that someone's apartment got on fire I had to check it out. You see this guy over here." He pointed at me. "Likes to set stuff on fire when he's captured."

"Hey! Don't point at me, it's rude!"

"I'm hearing it from a guy who doesn't have any table manners." Smoker snickered. "Oh, and there is someone who helped me find this place. He will come soon."

I looked at him suspiciously; he didn't mention who that someone is, I don't like it. I heard wall rumbling somewhere near and I started to plead; please don't be him, please don't be him. The wall near us crumbled and an old man's laugh could be heard. "Shit, why him?"

The man punched my head. "Is that a way to talk to your grandpa?!"

I rubbed the bump. "Hey gramps."

Smoker looked at the man in front of me. "Vice admiral Garp?"

Gramps turned towards Smoker. "Oh, the young one who has to work with my brat!" He laughed. "I hope he doesn't make too much trouble."

"No not really."

Gramps laugh died off. "I hope you won't make ANY kind of trouble for him 'cause then it will be a family mater."

Smoker withstood gramps gaze and firmly answered. "I don't think it will ever come to that."

Gramps laughed. "Well then let's get to the base, I think you want some answers."

We nodded and followed gramps to the corridor, as I suspected we were in a basement and the rooms on the upper floor had nothing in them, we were held in an abandoned apartment building. We got to gramps car and said good bye to Marco, he was going to report everything to pops. We sat in gramps sport car and drove to the marine base to get some answers.

**A.N. Whew, three chapters at once, hope you liked 'em! Please review and big thanks for those who did and for those who follow/favorite! I actually wrote the dream explanation, but I didn't like it, so I cut it out, if anyone wants the explanation I can put it in the next chapter :}. But you need to tell me if you do! Bye! (u.u)J**


	17. Explanation?

**A.N. Wow, people are really interested in that whole dream thing, so I'm going to explain it here. I'm sorry beforehand 'cause I think the chapter is really lame and I don't like how it sounds. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews they made me feel so happy! Please review and thank you for all of those who actually follow/favorite this story! :}**

Ace's POV

When we got to the marine base it already was seven o'clock, so when we got in through the back door we didn't meet any marines, beside today is Saturday. Gramps took us to the conference room visited in our last visit, only this time when we opened the doors we saw a pile of pizza instead of some high ranking marines waiting for us. I turned to the gramps. "You ordered pizza!"

Garp laughed. "Of course I did, what parent would I be if I didn't know what my grandchildren prefer."

For some reason while saying the last words he glanced at Smoker, he himself didn't notice that, but it got me worried. But before I could think about it further I was distracted by the smell of pizzas, after all today I only ate breakfast. We sat down at the table, Smoker and me at one side and gramps at the other. We ate without talking, but as soon as we finished eating gramps straightened up. "Well brats listen up. I want to know what those brats said before we came."

I shrugged. "I don't know, the blonde said nothing and I had narcolepsy attack soon after the pigeon guy came."

Garp sighed and turned to Smoker. "Maybe you at least heard something?"

Smoker nodded. "Yes, I did."

*Smoker's flashback*

I saw Ace's head fall down and for a second I panicked; maybe something happened to him! But then I saw that he's sleeping and remembered that he has narcolepsy. The new guy looked at Ace and then to me. I smiled; let's play along with the game that Ace started. "Don't mind him, he just got bored."

I saw annoyance flash through his face; he's clearly unused to be talked like that, but he just shook his head and concentrated on me. "I think that before you answer my questions you need to understand why you're answering them." The new guy looked at me to see what reaction those words brought to me, but I maintained serious expression. "Now I understand why you two are together." He whispered silently. "We're doing an experiment in which it just happens you two are the testing subjects." He started speaking in normal tone again. "It concerns specific dreams you have, now you'll have to answer my questions."

"That's it? You kidnapped us just for this?"

*End of Smoker's flashback*

"So they didn't really explain you anything?"

Smoker shook his head. "No, not really."

Gramps sighed, "Then it looks like I will have to tell you everything. Those guys that kidnapped you were used to be part of secret government branch CP9, but a week before entering university your brother beat them up and government decided to disband 'em. That was a very bad idea, the former members started to look for jobs in underground, there they found this crazy, rich scientist who hired 'em. The scientist was trying to achieve teleportation and started it with sleeping people, it didn't really work as he thought, the body didn't teleport to the requested place but instead doubled. One body sleeping in the bed and another in the right place and the body double was also temporary after some time it would mend together with all the memories. But here is where the problems arose, the experiment only worked on logia type devil fruit users, the former CP9 agents used their connections and looked for some logia users the government would be happy to get rid of. And here's where you two come in, they found the false report we did about Smoker and you two logia users on a chase of Blackbeard and also on the bad side with marines. Of course that wasn't the only reason, the personal grudge also kicked in, you see they found out that you're Luffy's brother and decided that it also would serve as revenge 'cause after all after the experiment they planned on killing you two and put the blame on Blackbeards."

I shook my head. "This is seriously messed up."

Gramps nodded. "Yea, but don't worry too much, I have ordered my men to raid that place after I got you two out."

Smoker looked at Garp. "So no more strange dreams."

Gramps smiled. "Oh, what dreams did you have?"

I looked at Smoker and answered before him. "This and that."

That made the old man laugh. "Really? Now go until your cover is blown." We stood up and turned to the door. "And Smoker!" We stopped and turned to gramps. "Next time you decide to make out in a random alley, check if nobody's watching."

Both of us blushed and gramps started laughing, I quickly dragged Smoker out of the conference hall. The whole time we walked to the exit I was thinking about what gramps had said and just when we walked out of the building I remembered about what was he talking about and face palmed. Smoker looked at me surprised. "What…?"

"That time!" I interrupted him. "The second night when we went drinking and while going home you shoved me to a wall and suddenly kissed me! That's what he was talking about, wait that means he lives in the same neighborhood! I'm so moving out!"

Smoker shook his head. "I'm the one who's moving out Portgas, you burned my apartment, remember?"

Ups, I did that. "You can live at my place, it's finally the turn to stay at mine apartment. Oh, do you have any cash? We need to get to your apartment to get our bikes and all my money are in my back pack that burned, oh I had good stuff in that back pack…" Especially this one item…

Smoker shook his head. "No, I left everything on the cabinet in the corridor, even my bike key, it's a good thing I keep my spare one in the bike."

I sighed. "At the moments like this I'm happy that I keep my bike keys in my jeans pocket. So we're walking?"

Smoker sighed. "Yes, but the thing is that it's a two hour walk from here."

I sighed again. "Let's get going then."

**A.N. Yes, this is my half assed explanation, I have three versions of it and this one is the only one that actually makes sense if you look closely. No sweet romance moments though, maybe in next chapter? I will see how it works out… Hope you liked it! Bye! [._.]J**


	18. Finally

**A.N. Remember how at 11'th chapter I said I'm half through? Well the end is not happening in the next three-four chapters! Some of you are probably happy, some of you are probably pissed off at me for dragging this out, but I don't care! (Okay I do… ;{) I still have stuff planned for this story! (It's a miracle! I planned!) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Not sure if it will have romance though O.O) Please review and huge thanks for those who did and for those who follow/favorite this shitty story :}.**

Ace's POV

After two hours of walking we were dead tired, but satisfied 'cause we finally reached his apartment. It was ten o'clock, so it was dark and no fire truck was seen, but there was one police car stationed by Smoker's apartment block. I stayed a little further while Smoker went to talk with the policeman, I decided that while I'm waiting I can check out if our bikes are alright. They were fine and I felt relieved to see that. I turned to see what Smoker was doing and saw that he's still talking to the policeman.

Fifteen minutes went through and I was already starting making plans on how I should approach him; maybe I should stroll in there and kiss him? Maybe I should sneak from behind and jump on his back? Maybe I…

"Here you go brat."

My flow of thoughts was disturbed by Smoker who approached me while I was wondering what to do. I looked at the thing in Smoker's arms. What I saw made me jump on his neck and kiss him. "My back pack! How did you get it?"

Smoker smiled and ruffled my hair. "The policeman gave it to me, it looks like that when my neighbors saw my apartment caught on fire, they tried to save some of my stuff." He showed me a bag on his shoulder. "But what I'm most happy about is that they saved my stuff from the cabin in the corridor."

I smiled back. "Wow, that's great! What else did the policeman said?"

Smoker waved his hand. "A bunch of formalities. Monday I will have to go and meet insurance and agent, they will pay me 'cause this was an arson."

I turned my eyes with guilt flooding my body. "Sorry."

Smoker put his hands on my cheeks and made me turn my head and meet his eyes. "Ace, you don't have anything to feel guilty about, you did that to have a bigger chance of escaping. I'm not mad, so don't worry." He leaned and gently kissed me, when he pulled from me he gently smiled, but I could see lust in his eyes. "Now let's get going, it's pretty late."

I smiled back. "Okay."

We got back to our bikes and rode to my apartment. As soon as we got through my door I was shoved to the wall with Smoker's lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss when I felt Smoker's arm travel under my shirt and pinch my nipple. He lifted me by my hips without breaking the kiss and took me to my bedroom. He threw me on my bed and took his t-shirt off, I gazed his movements and gulped; damn, he's so hot! He gazed at me with lust in his black obsidian eyes over me and growled. "Why do you still have all of your clothing on?"

I smiled at him; oh, I wanted to hear words like this for some time now… I took my back pack off and threw it near the bed; we will need it later. Then I took off my orange hoodie and was attacked by fierce smoke tasting lips. Soon my jeans followed my hoodie and now Smoker was kissing my neck and creating new line of hickeys near the old one who were almost invisible by now, meanwhile I struggled with his jeans belt. Finally with one last yank, the belt loosened and I pulled his pants off with a growl, what I saw made me smirk. "Not wearing any boxers, huh?"

He nipped my neck and earned a moan then he moved to lick my ear. "Got a problem with that brat?"

I laughed. "Not at all Smokey, not at…"

I shuddered and didn't finish my sentence 'cause Smoker bit my ear. After several more heated kisses, swelling hickeys and bruises I couldn't wait any longer, so I rocked my hips up, closer to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled closer to his ear. "I want you. NOW."

I groaned into his ear with lust taking over my vocal cords. Smoker kissed me with a passionate kiss that promised everything I desired at the moment. We pulled apart and the gray haired man on top of me growled. "Do you have lube?"

I smirked. "Check my back pack."

"Is that why you brought it everywhere we went?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful tone.

My smirk widened. "Maybe."

-II-

When we got out of bed it was one pm and I was starving. We ate most of the remaining food from my fridge and cabinets, while eating I sat in Smoker's lap 'cause my but hurt and 'cause I liked being close to him and Smoker was feeling possessive and actually he himself pulled me into his lap.

After we ate we visited the convenience store and bought shit load of food. When we came back we put our purchases into their places and hit the bed 'cause we were feeling dead tired.

**A.N. So much for not knowing if there will be romance, not only there's plenty of it they finally slept together… *blushes* But I think that on eighteen chapter that can be tolerated :}. Did anyone took notice that I stopped asking to check out my poll? It's not 'cause I closed it, it's just that, that I forgot that I have one… *blushes and tries to hide embarrassment by hiding under the table* Yea, so please check it out! *shout flows from under the table* (If you can. And if you care about more SmoxAce (or AcexSmo as now I'm considering this idea…) stories!) Hope at least half of you liked this… Bye! [l.l]J**


	19. Being together

**A.N. I checked the story line of this tory and understood that the story only goes for a week O_O. I'm surprised… Well, thanks to all of those who review and follow/favorite! Please review! :}**

Ace'POV

On Monday we woke up several minutes after seven and felt full of energy, so we got ready and went to the insurance agency. I sat on the sofa in the waiting room and smirked at Smoker who now sat in front of a desk covered in forms that he now had to read and sign. I watched his broad shoulders move as he read the papers. Narcolepsy probably kicked in 'cause the next I know my shoulder is shook by Smoker who finally finished signing everything, judging by his pissed off expression and the amount of sunlight flowing from the widows it was a long job.

"So finally finished?" I asked as I stood up.

Smoker frowned. "Yea, they're going to send me the money next week. And I don't think you waited long seeing how you slept all the time."

"Oh, you glanced at me!"

Smoker frowned. "I wanted to see if you didn't disappear anywhere."

"Awww, you're so nice. No let's go, we need to do some clothes shopping for you." Smoker's scowl deepened. "I would be more than happy to lend you some of my clothes, but they won't fit you."

Smoker shook his head and then his face lit up. "I have a better idea brat."

I looked over Smoker's face, I could see a spark of lust in his eyes. "Why do I get a feeling that I'm going to love this idea?" I heard lust in my voice and smiled at him with a tempting smile.

Smoker smirked and we rushed out of the building, conveniently the buildings in this were very close and we immediately found a narrow gap between buildings that ended with a dead end. The path had many dumpsters and the walls didn't have any windows, only one door on each wall. We walked almost to the dead end when Smoker shoved me to a wall behind a dumpster, this way no one from the street could see anything. Soon I didn't felt or could think about anything except Smokey's lips on mine and his hand under my hoodie, my hand traveled into his pants and that earned a groan from Smoker.

"You still have lube in your back pack?" Smoker snarled into my ear when we parted for air.

Mischievous smile appeared on my face and I nodded. The arm Smoker had on my neck traveled lower, opened my back pack and started searching for lube. Meanwhile both of my arms already were in Smoker's pants and were teasing stiffening Smoker's member. Smoker let out a groan and shoved my hands away the moment he found lube; I loved how he always tried to decrease amount of damage he will do to me. Then the last of my thoughts left my mind and I could only feel Smoker's hand in my pants…

-II-

After a good half an hour we left the gap both grinning and trying to form our hair so they wouldn't look how they did – like after sex. Oh I'm so going to fall for him, the sex I have with him is the best I have ever had, but what will happen later? Will we stay together? How I will take everything in, if we don't? I shook my head; I don't need thoughts like that when I such a good mood. I turned to Smoker. "So I assume that we can go shopping now?" I said while smirking.

Smoker sighed. "Yea, we'll go shopping."

I jumped up. "Ohh, you're gonna look hot after I take care of your wardrobe!"

My lover glared at me. "Don't play with fire Portgas, you won't be taking care of my wardrobe."

A smirk crept up my face. "Oh, but Smokey, I don't play with fire, I am fire."

Smoker shook his head and we finally got to our bikes. "Just understand the boundaries brat."

I grinned; even with boundaries I will be able to make him look hot."

We went to the Moby Dicks skyscraper for its choice of shops and 'cause I knew what to find in which shop, that meant that Smoker had lesser choice while mine grew. We didn't have much disagreement at shirts and t-shirts, but when I wanted him to buy leather pants the answer came as a big NO.

"No way Portgas, I'm never wearing these, ever. And I'm not gonna wear any underwear you're going to pick me out, so don't bother."

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, Smoker didn't give in to that look longer than most of the people, but he still sighed and turned his eyes from my face. "One, I will buy only one leather pants, but it's still no to underwear, any."

I clapped my hands and rushed to get his size; oh I'm so getting hi, wear 'em one of these nights. Further shopping went well, of course I couldn't pick anything for Smoker as he didn't wear underwear and refused to wear the ones I would buy, but I bought something for myself I would like Smoker to see me in. After that we went to buy some shoes and the grey haired man was very pleased with the pairs I got him.

Finally after finishing shopping we went to eat, the waiter recognized me from my earlier visits and put the food expenses on the company's tab as she usually did. That got the chain smoking man to raise an eyebrow as we were leaving the cafe. "Not paying?"

I grinned. "Noup, our company owns this building and that café is our favorite eating place when we're here. The employs recognize us and always puts the charge on the company's tab."

Smoker eyed at me for a minute to check if I'm not laying and we finally got home, the ride wasn't easy 'cause we had a lot of bags and we had to ride slow to get to my apartment. When we got home Smoker got text saying to meet Hina at the beach tomorrow at eight o'clock, she apparently had some information that we have to know. With knowledge of on what time we will have to wake up tomorrow we stopped ourselves from any night activities and went to sleep early. I felt one big arm wrap around my waist possessively before I drifted to the deep slumber we call sleep.

**A.N. Booo, nothing happened, just casual sex in some alley. Yea, these things are bound to happen when Smoker and Ace finally get together, right? :? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I didn't. Well, visit my profile for that poll? Bye! L( _ )**


	20. Beach

**A.N. Did anybody notice that I'm updating this story every other day? Don't know if I will be able to keep it up 'cause next week school starts *sigh* of course not much will happen, so I think I will be able to do this, but just to be sure… Well I'm very happy for all reviews I get, so please keep it up! And I'm very happy 'cause people favorite/follow this story. :}**

I woke up when the alarm clock went off, I hit the button on top of it and sighed; we will have to meet that creep Hina again… I nudged Smoker and he let me go from his embrace. "What is it brat?"

"Ne Smokey~ Did you forgot that we're meeting Hina today?"

Smoker let out a loud sigh. "No, I didn't, let's get up then…"

We dressed up and walked to the kitchen to raid my fridge. We got to the beach at exactly 8 o'clock and saw Hina leaning on the railing to the path that led to the sea, we got off our bikes and started walking towards her. She saw us coming and grinned. "Pirate boy, Smoker, Hina is so happy to see you two again."

Smoker sighed. "Hello Hina."

I frowned at her, hid behind Smoker's wide back and stuck my head between his arm and side. When I was finally finished settling in I heard Hina laugh. "Oh, Hina loves watching Pirate boy and Smoker."

Smoker shoved me out of under his arm, "Ace, stop acting childishly and Hina, don't encourage him!" he scowled at us.

I pouted. "Fine, hi Hina."

She laughed again; she's clearly enjoying this. "But your lover quarrels are so realistic!"

Smoker sent her an annoyed gaze. "Will you just get to the point on why you're here."

Hina stopped laughing and her face became serious. "As you wish. Remember when almost a week ago you two were ambushed by some group? Well we finally got to the bottom of it. It seems here that Mister Portgas has attracted the attention of some Blackbeards by his constant meddling in their business, so they decided to hire someone to take care of you. The attackers didn't knew from who they order, so it took us sometime to figure everything out. The orders for you two stay the same – act like love blinded lovers, just be even more cautious about your surroundings. We don't want Saturday events repeat, do we?"

After saying the last words with a smirk on her face she turned around and walked away. We stood there for a few moments trying to get the information we received into our heads. Smoker got it through first and turned to me with worried eyes. "So they're after you…"

I looked up to his eyes, tiptoed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me."

I brushed my hand through his cheek and as he leaned closer to my hand he silently sighed. "Okay."

I ruffled his hair enjoying the tickling feeling they gave, Smoker closed his eyes clearly enjoying the feeling. I grinned; new discovery that I'll have to use in the future. I stroked his hair one last time and withdrew my hand, Smoker's eyes immediately opened and the relaxed expression he had was replaced with a concerned one. "What do you wanna do today brat?"

I looked at the path leading to the parking lot and to the path leading to the sea. I smiled widely and kicked my shoes off. "it's been a while since I last been near the sea, let's take a walk."

Smoker also took his shoes off and followed me through the dune path to the sandy beach. The space between the sea and the dunes was about fifteen meters and was clean, without any rocks or rubbish. There could be seen several dressing cabins, but there wasn't a soul around. Apparently it's still a little cold to go swimming and a little too early for a walk.

I took Smoker's hand and looked around, at left I could see civilization disappear and forest began right after the dunes, while at right I could see some buildings and a port. I turned left and dragged Smoker with me. The sea swashed our feet as we walked in silence, time after time showing each other something interesting, or bursting into random chat. It was around the noon when I started feeling hungry, by now we have reached the part of beach that wasn't cleaned and there was a lot of sea rubbish at the shore.

"Smokey~ I wanna eat~"

Smoker sighed. "I didn't take anything from your house, so I can't give you anything."

I shook my head and walked to the dunes. "Don't worry I have some energy bars in my back pack."

We got to the middle of dune and settled down in a lee. I pulled out a small blanket out of my back pack and spread it on the sand. "Damn Portgas, you're always ready, huh?"

I let out a small laugh. "Maybe…"

We sat down side by side and I took out six energy bars, three for Smokey and three for myself. I finished eating mine when Smoker was only half way through his second. I watched his jaw as he chewed the bar, damn it looked so sexy, those slow movements of his jaw getting down and getting up. Smoker noticed my staring and gave me half of his third bar, again I ate mine really quickly and was again mesmerized by the jaw's movements. Smoker finished chewing his bar and looked at me with a smirk that said that he knows about what exactly I am thinking. He leaned to me and his lips met mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought myself as close as possible. He grinned into the kiss when he felt my erection grind to his stomach. We parted slightly panting and I pouted. "Now you have to take care of it."

A wide sly smirk appeared on Smoker's face. "Oh, I will, I will."

It was near seven when we finally got to our apartment; our? Yea our, I'm starting to feel that the apartment isn't mine alone anymore, now I have someone to share it with. We ate some fast food we quickly cooked and went to the sofa to watch some TV and cuddle.

**A.N. The beach I described is very similar to the one we have here, so don't think anything bad about it. More random sex, really me, really? Now I feel like I'm writing about bunnies in heat, well Ace always seems to be energetic bastard and Smoker looks like someone who's really capable in bed, so it alright, right? Well I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I'm to sleepy to have any emotions *yawn*. Bye! L[ _ _ ]zzz**


	21. Meeting up

**A.N. Hmmm, yep I'm going to do something I still didn't do in this story and yes there are still things I didn't do… I know I'm shocked too… But this idea comes from the original point(now it's completely different from what it was in the beginning) of this story and why I even started writing this, so I hope you will like this 'cause there's going to be some fun stuff (I hope…) :}. Well please review and big thanks for those who did and for those who fallow/favorite!**

We had sat on sofa for several hours when I got a text from my little brother suggesting to meet up tomorrow 'cause it's been a long time since we last seen each other. I grinned at the thought of Smoker and my little bro meeting and looked at Smoker with my puppy dog eyes I know he didn't resisted. "Smokey~ I want to meet my little brother~ It's been forever since we saw each other, can we? Can we?"

Smoker looked at me with fierce eyes. "No, we're not meeting that little brat, having you by my side is enough trouble."

I widened my puppy eyes. "But… But I wanna meet Luffy! Please! Pretty please! I will try to be a good boy if we meet him!"

Smoker's eyes softened and he sheered his eyes away from mine; I knew he couldn't resist it! "Fine brat, but I'm not going to meet him eye to eye, I will be somewhere close."

I hugged my grumpy lover. "Thank you!" I quickly put a peck on his lips and started texting Luffy again.

I'm going to meet my little bro! And even if Smoker won't meet him he said nothing about not telling about him~ I grinned; this is going to be awesome!

After half hour of texting I said bye to my brother and turned back to my lover who looked grumpy for lack of attention. I cast my hands around his neck and bit his ear lobe. "Ne Smokey~ I need a shower, I have sand in all inappropriate places and so do you." I purred into his ear.

Smoker sighed, wrapped his arms around my waist and got up from the couch bringing me up with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought my lips closer to his, he claimed them immediately. I felt him walking and grinned into the kiss; oh I love how it's easy to get him to do what I want… My thoughts were interrupted when my lip was bitten and I returned my focus on the lips that were devouring me. I felt my but touch something chilly - Smoker had put me on the sink. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and started working on his shirt buttons while his hand traveled under my hoodie and took the edge of it. He broke our kiss when he took my hoodie off and I used that moment to make him free from his shirt and start working on the belt. Smoker smirked and to took my jeans together with my boxers and claimed my lips again…

-II-

"C'mon Smoker, let's go! We will be late!"

Smoker frowned. "It's your fault brat, you were the one who didn't stop eating."

I pouted. "But the food was very good!"

Smoker shook his head. "It's meaningless to argue with you."

I smirked. "Yes it is! We still have fifteen minutes, so what are you're going to do?"

Smoker sat on the grass and faced the river. "You're not going to tell him about me and I'm not going to show myself to him. I'm going to stay close with you in my site, so don't go running around or trying to hide, we still have a job to do and we can get a call any moment."

I sighed; figures, well at least I will be able to catch up with Luffy. Smoker stood up and went somewhere leaving me wait for Luffy.

It's already been fifteen minutes since our agreed time and Luffy is still nowhere to be seen. I took my phone off and texted him. I waited for five minutes and when no reply came I started to feel worried; Luffy always reply's to my texts, maybe the battery of his phone went off? Maybe he lost his phone? Maybe he forgot his phone and got lost? I texted him again and sighed; where the hell is Luffy? He usually texts me when he makes some plans with his friends and can't meet ma, heck he even informs me when he goes to sleep over, which happens pretty often, but I always know where to find him…

Another ten minutes pasted and I texted one of Luffy's friends. Nami was the only person who could inform me about this and don't be mysterious or unaware of situation, of course it will cost, but at least the information will be reliable. My phone beeped and I hopefully looked at the ID only to see that it wasn't Luffy finally answering my texts, but Nami with information. 'Sorry Ace, I don't know anything about it, didn't see Luffy since yesterday's lunch and I had no idea you're going to meet him, so I have no information for you.'

I sighed and looked at the clock, four minutes past three; I guess he's not showing up then? I texted Smoker saying to come 'cause Luffy won't show up. After a minute the white haired man showed up in front of me and extended his arm to help me up. I took it and stood up. "Is something wrong brat?" I looked at Smoker's concerned eyes. "You look sad."

I sighed. "Luffy didn't come and I can't reach him by phone, his friends don't know where he is and I'm getting a little worried, I know he can take care of himself when he's in trouble, but he's not the kind of person who asks help if it's not necessary."

Smoker took my hand brushed his thumb through my fingers. "I met the brat, don't worry 'bout him, how about we take a walk by the river side?"

I smiled feeling a little better than before; maybe his phone battery is off and he forgot that we made plans? That's wouldn't be surprising.

**A.N. Hmmm, thought that I could do everything in one chapter, I even cut off Wednesday morning! *Pouts* Well now that I feel like this I will start writing next chapter today, but I don't promise that I will upload it before Saturday! It's just a possibility… Hope you liked this meaningless chapter! Bye! (v.v)J**


	22. Pie

**A.N. So another chapter of this meaningless, huh? I hope you will put up with me! Please review and humongous thanks for those who did and for those who follow/favorite! w(*.*)w**

Smoker's POV

I looked over Ace – he looks better now after our three hour long walk at the river bank. He doesn't look so gloomy and concerned anymore and I felt relieved to see that. I ruffled his hair and he looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and I felt my insides melt; I really need to get a grip of myself, I feel like I'm becoming mush around him. Not that I don't enjoy his company – I'm more than pleased to have him by my side, day and night. A small smile crept up my face. "I would think that you're fine, but the problem is that you still don't complain that you're hungry."

A smile bloomed on the raven hair face. "I was enjoying our walk too much, didn't want to ruin it by whining, I said I will be a good boy, didn't I?"

I snickered. "Never believed that part. Well I'm hungry and it's getting dark, so let's go home."

When we got home I went straight to the kitchen and started taking the ingredients out. Ace came closer and looked at apples in my hands. "What are you going to do?"

I looked at him with mischievous smile. "Something delicious, if you want it you better go tidy the apartment up."

Ace pouted, turned around and went to the living room to start tidying. I snickered; he's so obedient when it comes to food, I cracked some eggs and started mixing.

When delicious smells started to come from the oven I started to wonder when Ace will come. Like a wind in a storm Ace ran into the kitchen and pressed his nose to the oven; oh here he is. "That smell is delicious! What are you doing what are you doing?"

I sighed and opened the freezer. "Apple pie with vanilla ice cream."

I turned to Portgas only to see him staring at me in awe. "You can make an apple pie!" He wrapped his hands around my neck. "That's my favorite dessert!" He quickly leaned closer and kissed me. After a minute or two he withdrew from me and started jumping up and down. "Is it going to bake soon? Is it? Is it?"

I sighed and opened the ice cream pack. "Yes, it is, come I will give you some ice cream." I took a teaspoon and took a nub of ice cream and held it in front of me. It immediately disappeared into a certain fire user's mouth and I took another nib; this looks like fun. We did that for several minutes until the pack of the ice cream was half empty, then the buzz on the oven went off and I stopped feeding the raven head and went to look at the oven – the pie was finished.

I quickly served a big chunk of pie with a big scoop of ice cream, I saw Ace's eyes sparkle; he's definitely enjoying this. I served myself a smaller portion and sat across him and started eating while looking at what Portgas is doing. He took a bit of pie, soak it in the ice cream then place it in his mouth and then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste. "Where did you learned to cook it?"

I smiled. "My aunt taught me, she was my mom's brother's wife and didn't have any children, so she took me and her sister's son and taught us how to cook, that was her favorite dish and we had to cook it million times until we learnt how to cook it."

Ace laughed. "You serious? You and your cousin in a kitchen?! Cooking pie, hilarious!"

He laughed so hard a tear rolled down his cheek, I unconsciously wiped it off his cheek. "You better eat this until the ice cream completely melts."

Ace stopped laughing and sat straighter. "Aye, aye sir."

I shook my head; sometimes he can be so childish. When we finished eating Ace started to whine that he's feeling full and lazy, so we went to bed.

We woke up 'cause Ace's phone started buzzing, he quickly grabbed it and looked at the message. "What? No explanation? Just 'Hey! Let's meet at our usual pub at six.' ? What does he think he's doing?! Stupid brother!"

I looked at the worried look on Portgas face and brought him down back into my embrace. "Shut up brat, I want to sleep some more."

He grinned into my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his hips closer to me. "But I don't want to sleep~"

I shook my head. "Horny brat."

Ace grinned and bit my bottom lip. "But you like me that way."

I smirked. "Maybe." He once again tried to bite my lip, but this time I caught his lips before he could.

-II-

I watched Ace walking back and forth in front of the pub, I felt a little annoyed to see him shirtless; he for some reason burned his shirt five minutes ago, lucky for him I didn't left any hickeys today or he would be getting a lot of questions from his brother.

I saw the bar owner go outside and after a minute he came back with Ace following him, the owner looked a little scared and Ace looked angry. I snickered; that Monkey will be getting a good scolding today. I saw a tall raven haired woman approach Ace and tensed; what does she want from him? I saw them starting talking; it looks like they know each other, with a better look of her face I recognized the woman – Nico Robin, one of the crew members of strawhats. While talking to her Portgas started to look less worried and a little relieved.

One after another all of the strawhat crew gathered and it made me wonder if the Straw Hat have thought something up. Several minutes after six, I saw the culprit of this running in with unusual clothes, clothes that recognized immediately. Just when I thought this I saw the person I really didn't want to see stroll in, a person who knew about this deal and a person who immediately saw me in the back of the pub. Trafalgar Law; oh why did he had to come, it won't matter anymore that I banned Ace from telling his brother anything if my cousin decides to pry his nose into this thing.

I watched as Ace shouted at his brother and how the younger boy answered calmly, I saw Ace becoming nervous and how Law interfere into the conversation, I saw Ace quickly cover Trafalgar's mouth and I couldn't help, but wonder what was he about to say. When I saw Ace storm off out of pub I quickly followed him, I caught up with him just when he was by our bikes, I grabbed his arm and made him face me. He was pouting and his cheeks were light shade; damn looks cute! "What happened?"

Portgas turned his eye away from me. "He… Luffy started dating Law! And that one said that he's cousins with you!"

I chuckled; so that's what's it all about? His little brother turns out not to be so little. "Remember telling you about my aunt? And that there was this cousin? Well Law is that cousin."

Ace grinned. "You mean Trafalgar Law used to bake pies with you?" He started laughing. "Man that's one thing to know."

I grinned. "If you want to, you can have this information at black mailing him."

The raven hair grinned back. "If Luffy ever gets to know this, Law won't get a rest 'bout this, Luf will whine until Law starts baking it every day."

A small laugh escaped my lips. "He hated baking even more than I did."

**A.N. ? I have no idea what I just did here. But Smoker's POV is back! And it will stay for at least one more chapter! And random sex is still here, huh? Well I just hope that someone likes it *sigh*. I baked apple pie today too and let me say that it was delicious! The poll? Is still there… Bye! L[n.n]**


	23. Calm

**A.N. Sometimes I think 'What am I doing with my life?' Good thing today isn't one of those times… My laziness went on vacation and my work mood is on! Probably 'cause school will start soon… See sometimes good things come from school! Rarely, but come. Well let's cut the chit chat and move on with the story shall we? Btw thank you for reviewers and for those who follow/favorite! Don't forget to review! :}**

Smoker's POV

A ray of sunshine illuminated Ace's face and the freckles on his cheeks were highlighted. His dark locks covered his eyes and I felt the urge to brush those locks away, I wanted to see him opening his eyes and look at me, only at me. I wanted to see him smirk at with that smile that invites for further activities. I tried to imprint this moment into my heart, to make my heart remember this peacefulness and when the time comes and I will have to wake up alone I will remember this moment and calm myself with a thought that he alright, that he's better without me.

I brushed those locks from his eyes and saw Ace open his eyes and smirk at me with that smile I longed for. I brushed my hand through his cheek, he leaned closer and purred, I smiled at him and withdrew my arm. He looked at me unhappy for the disappearance of my hand from his cheek, but I just leaned closer and kissed him.

The kiss was different from the kisses we shared before, it wasn't quick and hot, it wasn't seductive or in a spur of the moment, it didn't have the energy it usually had. This kiss was slow and promising, it was thought over and emotional, it was sweet and gentle. Yea, most of it was gentle, the kiss held the gentleness we usually lacked, the softness we usually left out and the promises we couldn't afford to keep.

I rolled over and Ace now was under me, we parted and he smiled at me with pure affection, it wasn't a seductive smirk or a playful grin he usually gives to me. It was purely happy smile, he was happy that I was near, happy that another morning rose and we're still together. At this moment it finally struck me; I'm not the only one who tries to cherish these moments. I'm not the only one who wishes that this never ended 'cause man oh man, was I stupid to ever think that only my heart will brake when all of this will be over. He will suffer as much as I will, he will be hurt as much as I will be, if not more… And us trying to create as much good memories as possible is absurd 'cause after all of this will be over it will hurt even more. Why? 'Cause we will know the taste of what we could never have…

I shooed all of these sad thoughts out of my head; I won't care 'bout little stuff, I will have him as long as I can. Even if it means that later I will lose all of my emotions, even if it means that every little thing will remind me of him and will bring the pain back 'cause I won't be able live normally without him. Now, I don't care.

I again brushed my hand through his cheek and leaned closer to his neck, I started to trail down a path of kisses, but this time there wasn't any biting or sucking, it simply was a trail of kisses, gentle, loving, wet kisses. He shuddered every time my lips touched his skin and gasped for more every time they left him. When I was finally satisfied with kissing him I moved forward and kissed his lips.

The kiss, again, was gentle and emotional. I felt Ace's hands on my shoulder and immediately gave in when he pushed me, he rolled me over and sat on top of me. He wore a smile of a happy kid who just got a candy and a small laugh escaped my lips. But it soon died of off when I felt that brat's lips on my lower abdomen, a shudder went from the tip of my toes to the end of my hair; gods those lips felt so good.

Ace repeated the same what I did earlier – tracing kisses all over my body. When he finally finished I turned him around and now he again was pinned down under me. I looked at his lips, those lips that were a little swollen from all the kissing and a little parted 'cause they're waiting for mine to land on 'em. I did what those lips asked me to do – I kissed him, and so again we kissed slowly, tasting each other, testing the other and enjoying the closeness…

After a long day of love making we were still in bed, too lazy to shower and too lazy to go and eat something. Love making… That's the only description for what we did, it wasn't sex, it wasn't that mindless fucking we sometimes had and it wasn't that planned sex, we sometimes did plan. This was much more longer and enjoyable, much more sensible and memorable. That was completely different from what I have ever felt, it was draining and godly.

The flow of thoughts was interrupted when Ace's and mine stomachs grumbled at the same time. We both burst out laughing and sat up. "I guess we can't lie in bed anymore, huh?"

I shook my head. "It looks like it. I will make something and you tidy this up."

Ace nodded and I got up.

**A.N. And that's kiddos is what my sensitive side looks like. *Runs around the side* Hmm, didn't change one bit since the last time I checked, I felt the need to write this 'cause later…*stuff lights on fire and the ground starts shaking* well let's leave that for later *everything stops*. Hope you enjoyed this. Bye! [._.]/**


	24. Before

**A.N. Don't kill me! Oh, right you still don't understand why you should kill me right? This chapter will be… I don't know what this will be, but I know that this is a must. Yea, I must do this, so that later there won't be too many questions left unanswered :}. Don't want to make this like last time, where I got everyone confused, this time I will try to make this more understandable…**

**Please review and thank you for those who did and for those who follow/favorite!**

POV? There is none

**_Two weeks ago…_**

A very tall, strangely pale man with a tall hat and a frightening smirk appeared in front of an old warehouse, he quietly, like a shadow, slipped into the shade of the warehouse and got in it through one of the many skylights on the roof. When he suddenly appeared in the middle of a big room filled with filthy smoke everyone went silent, they have heard about situations like this, all small thug gangs did. A strange man appears in your base in a middle of the night, silently as a shadow and quickly as a predator, no one sees him coming, but then suddenly he's there… He asks you to do something, if you agree and succeed – your gang rises, you refuse or fail – you cease to exist.

The creepy man opened his mouth and words cold as a north wind flowed out of his mouth. "You have a job." The man did some quick movement with his hand and some piece of paper appeared in his hand. "I want you to kill this man, make it look as a gang mugging, do it as fast as possible. This man-" His voice stopped for a moment and his frightening smirk widened. "-has become a nuisance." The pale man threw the paper in the air and disappeared into thin air.

Some of the gang members stood there frozen 'Shit our gang is finished.' Was the only thought that was spinning in their heads, others quickly ran to the flying papers, they wanted to know who was so unlucky to have angered that night shadow. One guy quickly caught one of the papers and paled. "Impossible! We can't take him on!"

Several other members caught the remaining papers too and also paled. Those who ran with them glanced over their comrades shoulders trying to spy what exactly spooked all of them. But everyone who saw had the same reaction – fear, oh that fear, fear for their lives 'cause they knew that if they won't be killed by the man they're supposed to kill, the tall creep will come back and kill them. They understood that their gang has no chance of survival, none at all 'cause after all, they're supposed to kill one of the most known commanders of the Whitebeard, Portgas D Ace.

**_Thursday, in the fair…_**

Two men dressed in black watched how the grey haired man licked the raven haired guy's fingers. Both of them shuddered, they hated their job, they hated that they have to watch that. They were disgusted in what those two were doing and if that wasn't enough the grey haired one leaned and kissed the raven haired. They were ready to puke, government didn't pay them enough for this. They turned away in disgust and after several minutes when they were sure that they won't puke and that the display should be over they turned back. But their observation objects were gone, the men dressed in black looked at each other, their job was complete, they now could prove that this relationship was more than the higher ups ordered it to be…

**_Saturday, while marines cleaned up the pathetic remains of CP9…_**

'What a sad development.' Thought Van Augur while watching how marines steered beat Rob Lucci into sea stone covered van. 'They had them under sea stone handcuffs, but instead of killing them instantly, they decided to question them, what a sad decision. Even after we gave them sleeping gas that affects logia users… It looks like we will have to do this ourselves…'

The insanely tall man with a weird hat, turned from the sad sight he was seeing. 'Such a waste, if they tried training instead of seeking revenge, they could have been wonderful assistants…' the man shook his head covered in his brown curly hair and sighed. 'That pirate causes so much trouble, not that he still keeps trying to get on our tracks, but he also got a certain marine involved. No doubt that the real reason he was forced to resign is meddling in our business to much, so sad.' Van Augur shook his head and jumped onto the nearest rooftop and disappeared to where ever shadows like him disappeared to.

**_Tuesday_**

A very tall man with a square chin and a big cigar between his teeth frowned. "It's always like this, why did you even bothered to send those muggers after him, Laffitte?"

The said pale man fixed his hat. "It was worth a try Shiliew, you never know how one man can get lucky…"

An almost old woman with a certainly long nose grinned. "A try it was indeed and a failed one too, and Van Augur, I really thought you will deal with that annoying brat…"

A trail of disappointment was heard in her voice, but the man she referred to sat there without any real expression. When he saw that everyone waits for him to say something he just shrugged. Shiliew blew out a long trail of smoke. "We have no other choice, but to deal with those annoying brats ourselves." He scowled at the two men whose job was to make sure that this didn't happen.

"That won't be as hard as you think it's supposed to be." A sick looking man with blond hair spoke from the doorway. Everyone's attention shifted to him and he slowly walked to the table everyone was round up and fell down on one of the chairs. "It seems we overthought the whole situation concerning those youngsters." He fell silent and everyone looked at him expecting a more detailed explanation. "I was taking a walk through the dunes when I collapsed, I was lying there waiting till I can get up when I noticed these precise to youngsters walk into the near dune. The part of beach was completely empty and the three of us were the only ones in it. Well the youngsters actually thought that they're all alone… It's good to be youn and healthy…"

Shiliew's eyebrow twitched. "Will you finally get to the point!?"

Doc Q raised his head. "Oh, right. It seems that the government sources were right, former vice-admiral Smoker is in a sexual relationship with Portgas D Ace. If we use this information it will be so much easier to finish them off, won't it?"

**A.N. Please don't kill me! *stands back up with knife in the heart* Well that went well. I guess my 'explanation' made you all just more confused right? Sorry 'bout that, the missing parts will come with the story, I hope… Bye! (c.c)/ *Quickly runs away before more knifes can hit her***


	25. the Storm

**A.N. Hmm, I returned to school, how nostalgic… Well, we're back to the usual pace in this story, yay! I wonder for how long?... Thank you for your reviews and thanks for hitting the follow/favorite button! Don't forget to review! :}**

Smoker's POV

"Don't hurry brat, it's still early, your café is still closed."

Ace jumped up and down. "I don't care! You said it's on you! And damn it's been way to long since the last time I ate not at home!"

I shook my head; And why did I agreed to feed this bottomless pit? I was in a very good mood yesterday, but I should have known better then to offer to take him to café. Ace was already on his bike and was waving to me, so I would walk faster.

Suddenly I heard my phone ring, I stiffened; who the hell calls at this early hour? When it comes to marines, they text their commands and never call. I took my phone and checked the caller's ID – Informator. I felt my body stiffen, informator was someone who was supposed to call when something big about Blackbeards happened. Ace saw the change in my body language and his cheerful expression disappeared; I like Ace's cheerful expression more than serious one. "Informator."

That one word set flames in Portgas eyes, I could see anger and determination in them. I answered the phone. "I'm listening."

"Oh, my friend! I believe I have information you desire, but it will only be suitable for a next hour, or so. After that they will move their base to a different place."

"Talk Bon Clay."

"You are the first one I called, so only after you set off for the destination, will I be able to inform the superiors. It means that you two will be the first ones to arrive and it will be your job to hold them up until one of the admirals arrive."

"Seriously Bon Clay, stop beating around the bush and tell me where the hell that base is!" I couldn't help, but shout; how long can he beat around the bush?

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear friend, their base is in the docks, it's the warehouse closest to the sea."

"Understood." I quickly hung up and looked at restless Ace. "The docks."

He nodded and quickly started his bike on, I sat on mine and followed him.

-II-

We got to the warehouse after 'bout fifty minutes and pulled off. We got off our bikes and looked at each other; we're going in. Ace opened the double doors wide open and instantly a cane pierced his chest, it would have been fatal if Ace's body would have been solid, but it was becoming flame, little by little, and the cane in his chest just lit up. I instantly turned into smoke and wrapped part of myself around the hand that was only seen through the door 'cause the inside of the warehouse was dark and with all the light from outside it was really impossible to see the inside of that worn out building. I quickly solidified part of myself on the arm and twisted it, there was a sick crack and I was sure that I broke that pale arm. The arm quickly moved away and we went in after it, when we got in for several seconds I couldn't see anything, I felt the heat from Ace's flames and I knew that after a moment everything will lit up, but that didn't help when I got hit with something that was definitely enveloped in haki. Just as the blow hit me I finally started to see again and noticed how a long spear backed out of my smoky side; shit I think it hit my kidney.

I quickly dispersed from the spot I was standing just a second before and set off after the tip of the spear I just saw, the owner of it - was a tall creepishly bulky woman, she had a long weird nose and black long hair that for some reason were tied up into pigtails in the end. I tried to sneak on her arm through her weapon, but she shook me off, then I dispersed in all directions and even though I couldn't attack anymore it was a good distraction till I find a good place to attack. I concentrated a lot of my smoke-self around one of her legs and hit it, I saw blood coming out, but before I could retreat the spear hit my solidified arm. I felt sharp pain, but it didn't stop me from making my other arm solidify, griping the spear and breaking it in half. The long nosed woman scowled and dump the spear aside. "So you wanna fight bare fists, huh?"

I again dispersed into all directions, trying to find an unguarded spot, she tried to throw several haki wrapped punches, but I was completely in my smoke form and so she couldn't do anything, but punch air. Then I saw one spot and gathered myself closer to her body, then wrapped most of myself around her waist and squeezed tight, I heard several ribs broke, before a punch in my jaw came through. I groaned and again retreated, the woman was panting a little harder than before, but so did I, then an idea came to my head and I decided that I should try something different and again scattered around her. She wrapped her both hands from wrists in haki and waited for me to concentrate in one spot, let my smaller part float in front of her and the bigger part behind her, just when enough of me was behind her I immediately solidified and hit the back of her head.

The woman fell face to the floor and I kicked her side to check if she's really unconscious, when I was sure I quickly spotted Ace's flames and saw that his body wasn't made of them anymore, instead they were enveloping him. I cautiously approached the spot and saw that the tall pale guy, whose hand I broke now had wings and those wings were on fire, the guy was all bloody and was desperately trying to put the flames out. It obviously hurt 'cause time after time a yelp would come from his lips, but usually he clenched his teeth and tried not to let any sounds, my eyes wandered to Ace. He was holding his left arm and I saw a small hole in it there was a small stream of blood that came out of it, then I saw that there were to similar holes in his stomach and I felt my insides clutch; that will take a while to heal… Ace stretched both of his arms and made fire balls, then he threw them at the guy with the burning wings and he collapsed immediately, his wings finally burned off.

**A.N. Yes, my fail attempts to write action are back, don't worry everything doesn't end like this, it's just that it's already one thousand words and the continuing will come in next chapter, so in simple words, it's some sort of lame cliff hanger… I hope my action writing improved… Bye! (x.x)/**


	26. Blackbeard

**A.N. Did anyone notice that the names of the last three chapters make a saying: Calm Before the Storm? Well this saying inspired the three of them, so I thought that maybe I should mention it… Yea so my fail attempt to write action returns! Please review and thank for those who did and for those who pressed the fallow/favorite button!**

Ace's POV

I let out a sigh and looked at my arm, the wound started to hurt, now that the adrenaline rush was over. Smoker ran to my side and looked at my arm. "Do you have anything to bandage this wound in that magical bag of yours?"

I took my back pack off. "Pfft, of course I do, who do you think I am?"

The grey haired man in front of me, made a half-smile. "I probably didn't even need to ask, huh? Even though you lost a lot of blood you're still able to joke around normally, so I don't have to worry about you collapsing, right?"

I grinned and shook my head while Smoker took bandages out of my back pack. After several minutes my wounds were completely bandaged and I had already finished bandaging Smoker when we heard the metal doors I crashed crack. Our heads turned to the entrance and I remembered that there is more than two members in Blackbeard's crew…

A tall man with a cap that covered his eyes, a coat that reached the floor and unpleasantly smelling cigar in his mouth stood on the door and was looking through the mess we made. "They actually beat Laffitte and Catarina. These brats really do need to learn a lesson…" He mumbled it under his nose, but due a deathly silent in the warehouse it echoed through the whole building.

I quickly stood up and Smoker stood in front of me, he quickly started to disperse, but a hard punch flew to his chin and he flew somewhere to the right. I wanted to throw a fire punch on that sucker's face for hurting my Smokey, but a bigger shadow appeared in the doorway and I froze, it was the Marshall D Teach. A loud creepy laugh came from that toothless mouth. "And what do I see here? Portgas D Ace, fate herself must have you brought you here today. Will you join my crew? With powers like yours we could really make a big difference in the world…"

I felt anger boil in me; no fucking way I'm joining this creep. "Never!"

Blackbeard's face became dark and cold. "What a shame, then it means you both are going to die today…"

A black sphere appeared right beside me and I jumped away and felt my eyes widen; what the fuck is that? Blackbeard let out a small cold laugh. "Surprised aren't we? That's my devil fruit power – yami yami no mi. I'm a darkness man."

I felt anger rise in me; that's the devil fruit he killed Thatch for! That fucker! I quickly changed into flame and tried attacking Blackbeard, but my attack was absorbed by the same black matter and Blackbeard laughed again. I tried attacking once more, though it was a more of a distraction, before I attacked I sent several fire balls and made 'em fly to Teach's back. They almost hit, but then a shoot came and shoot them away; there must be a sniper nearby, shit. I felt a heavy arm land on my shoulder and I instantly knew to whom it belongs to, but I still looked up; that fucker Blackbeard. Then he gripped my shoulder tighter and I felt power draining, not just any power – my fire power, I felt that fire that burned next to my heart died away and I felt panic. That fire isn't supposed to disappear, ever, not until I'm dead, ever since I ate my devil fruit it burns in me and I'm alive, so why can't I feel that fire now?

Smoker's POV

I watched how Ace collapsed and couldn't take it anymore; I have to do something, I gotta help him! I tried to free myself again, but the grip on my hands and hair just tightened. "Watch, Vice-admiral Smoker, watch how your lover dies~" I heard a silent whisper and shuddered; oh how I hate that voice. I tried struggling again, but received a severe hit to my jaw. "Stop struggling and watch."

My eyes wandered back to collapsed Ace, he was getting up and flicking his fingers, just as he does when he creates fire balls, but the thing is that no fire balls appeared and Ace's face started to look desperate. Then he took deep breath and punched Blackbeard, but before the punch could connect with his jaw a black matter appeared and his hand up to the elbow disappeared. Ace quickly pulled it out with a yelp and his arm showed up – it was all bloody and I could see multiple wounds on it.

I took a deep breath; I need to somehow escape this grip, I need to help Ace. The man holding me leaned and again started whispering into my ear. "Don't worry, he won't die before you, he will be on a edge of death and will be forced to watch how we kill you, slowly and painfully. And then just when he will realize the fact that you're dead, we will send him to you to the next word."

I felt anger rise in me and hit my head into that man's jaw, his grip of my hair and hands slackened and I quickly became smoke. "Never." I quickly wrapped myself around the man and started squeezing, but instead giving up, he started lifting his arms, even though I was holding them. Soon I lost my grip and he punched my gut and I felt air leave my lungs; shit; I threw a hasty glance at Ace's side and saw that now he was repeatedly punched by Blackbeard.

I groaned when another punch landed on my stomach and tried to dissolve into smoke and was genuinely surprised when I could, I quickly whirled towards where I last saw Ace. I felt some bullets pierce my smoke-body, but they just went through and I safely reached Blackbeard's legs, then I materialized and tried to crash his legs. But before I could I felt hands on myself and was thrown somewhere; at least I was able to wound him a little… I looked at where I was thrown and saw that I landed beside Ace.

**A.N. And still not finished… Yep, there will be at least one more fail attempt to write action… I'm almost sure that no one likes it, but I can't just skip this part, it's kind of impossible and I will need this material in later chapters, I think. Bye! [b.d]J**


	27. Admiral shows up

**A.N. Sooo, most of you are probably wondering if I'm wrapping this up, right? Yea I am, but don't worry, there still gonna be at least three chapters after this one, so there's still plenty to go! :} Thank you for all wonderful reviews and for pushing follow/favorite button, don't forget to review!**

Ace's POV

I heard a loud thud and saw Smoker land beside me, he had more wounds since the last time I saw him and there was a trail of blood running down from his forehead. But instead of worrying 'bout his condition he looked over me and worry could be seen in his eyes, he was opening his mouth to say something, but before he could Blackbeard laughed again. "Oh, so the love birds are together again, aren't they? Maybe I'll allow you two to die together?" Another laugh came from the bottom of his stomach. "Or maybe no, it would spoil all the fun."

Another black sphere appeared in front me and I felt goose bumps on my arms, well arm, the other didn't feel anything. The sphere started moving closer, but I couldn't find enough energy to avoid it, the fire in me was still gone and I felt weak without it. The sphere enveloped my still good arm and I again felt immense pain spread through my body. I felt big strong arm wrap around me and pull me away from the sphere. "What are you doing, brat? Are you giving up?"

I looked into Smoker's eyes and saw determination in them; he's right, I won't die like this, I still wasn't with him for long enough, it probably will never be enough… I shook my head and stood up while holding Smoker's arm. Another deep creepy laugh came from closer than last time. "Oh, it's so sweet to watch, I really can't make up my mind which one of you should die first, you fire-fist or you – Smoker…"

Smoker glared at the fat man and tried to disperse, but several black spheres immediately surrounded him and if he didn't want more useless wounds he couldn't move a bit. "Nah, nah, vice-admiral Smoker, why in such a rush? Stay where you are and enjoy the pain of your lover."

Another sphere made of black matter appeared in front of me, but now it aimed at my foot, now that I was standing I tried dodge it and the first time I even succeed, but then the sphere simply turned and my left leg disappeared and I collapsed; shit, what can I do?

I saw Smoker disperse into smoke but then a yelp was heard and he became solid again, only now he had bruises all over his body, not as much as on my hands and leg, but too much in my opinion. Smoker growled and started looking around for anything that could help him, my gaze fell on the man in front of me; so I'm going to die like this? In some old, worn out warehouse, before the reinforcements could arrive?

Blackbeard leaned closer to me and slowly created a sphere out of his black matter, but before he could a cold breeze flew through the warehouse and everything tuned out. Everyone's heads turned towards the hole that used to be doors, a very tall man with curly hair lazily strolled in and looked over all the mess. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell on Smoker and me, but nevertheless he walked further.

The man Smoker was fighting earlier emerged out of shadows and tried to hit Aokiji, but that was a very stupid decision and his hand hit nothing. But the next moment the man with a cigar fell down and Aokiji could be seen standing behind him, he turned to the Teach and smiled lazily. "I believe you're Blackbeard, yes? I think you did enough damage to our agents…"

Blackbeard stepped away from me and the spheres around Smoker disappeared, Aokiji suddenly appeared in front of the Blackbeard and one of his arms started to freeze. He started to shake his hand and at the same time retreat back while creating black matter in front of him, but it was useless 'cause the admiral appeared behind him and put his hand on Blackbeard's back. His body started to stiffen, but he created black balls behind his back and Aokiji retreated, not for long though, now Blackbeard's injured leg started to become frozen and he collapsed. That didn't make him give up yet, he started to create a huge black matter, it swallowed everything around and threatened to swallow he whole warehouse.

So I sat there, too mesmerized by the fight to understand that I'm in danger too, that is until big strong familiar hands took me in their embrace. I looked up into Smoker's face and small smile found its way on my lips; we're not dead. His face was a little gentle and caring, but most of all worried, worried 'bout me… We walked out of the warehouse and saw several vans parked near it, marines were walking around them, chatting, all of them were armed and ready for a fight everyone knew wouldn't happen. Two men with stretcher ran to us and Smoker put me on it. "Vice-admiral Smoker, let us show you to the medic, you have some really severe wounds!"

Vice-admiral, huh? So they already cleared up that report? I looked at Smoker's eyes and saw him staring at me with a face that was trying to decide something very hard. Then he turned to those marines and nodded. "Okay, but first get Portgas, to a surgeon or something, he has more wounds then me."

The two marines nodded and I was carried out somewhere to stitch me up. I had seven wounds that needed stitching up, so they gave me morphine, when I started to feel really peaceful and sleepy I noticed Smoker come near me. He ruffled my hair and smiled with a sad smile, I wanted to ask him why he's so sad, but no words came out of my mouth and the next thing I know – I fell into a deep slumber.

**A.N. Okay, the chapter was shorter and isn't actually 1.000 words (980, without A.N.), but I didn't have anything else I could have written in it and if I started writing more after he woke up… Well let's say it would look strange…. Well, I hope you enjoyed my fighting scene! Bye! (o_o)/**


	28. Pain

**A.N. Well this chapter is going to be the death to me… Why? When you'll finish reading it I'll specific why… For now, thank you for your reviews and for those who pressed the follow/favorite button.**

Ace's POV

I felt sun shine on my face and tried to put my hand on my face to hide from it, but felt sharp pain go through it; why are the curtains open? I never leave 'em open, did Smoker open them up? Why my hand is in so much pain? I stretched my hand to my left side – where Smoker always slept and touched only cold sheets; did he already woke up and started making breakfast? I opened my heavy eyelids and looked around the room that was bathing in sunlight, my room didn't saw it for quite some time… I sat up and immense pain shoot through my body; what the fuck? I looked through my arms and saw multiple wounds on them, I kicked the sheets off my legs and flinched in pain. My left leg had stiches on it and then I remembered Blackbeard.

I hope that fucker is dead… I took a deep breath and smell of smoke filled my nostrils, the smoke that only one specific officer carries with him; he was here not too long ago. I focused on hearing and tried to hear a shower running or breakfast being cook. But I heard nothing, my ears didn't pick up any noise, I quickly stood up and pain ran through my body, I collapsed on the floor and looked at my left leg; I will stand up. I grasped the edge of my bed and somehow stood up, I stood for several seconds adjusting to the pain and checking if my leg will really be alright. When I didn't collapse I slowly walked out of the bedroom into my living room – it was empty, then I turned to the kitchen – also empty, I checked the bathroom – empty.

I went to the corridor and saw a key lying on the door mat, the key I gave to Smoker after our shopping for clothes. Clothes! As quickly as possible with my injured foot, I stumbled back to the bedroom and opened wardrobe wide open. Empty. The space that had Smoker's clothes in it was empty, only one piece of clothing was lying there. I picked it up and saw the leather pants I persuaded Smoker to buy; I never made him wear them… I looked around my bedroom and saw a sheet of paper on the catchall near my bed, I didn't saw it when I woke up. I took a deep breath and picked the note up; everything is okay, it will probably be an explanation that he had to move out for us not to rise any suspicion.

I opened the folded paper and the breath in my chest stopped. It said:

'Dear brat,

Blackbeard is dead, those three crew members we saw are dead, he killed them when he wrapped all building in that black matter of his, the location of others are unknown, but we will work hard to catch them…

I think you understand what it means, right? Our relationship, it can't continue anymore. Let's face the truth – you're a pirate, you will always be and will stay as one. While I'm a marine – I always was one and I will always stay one.

I think you already noticed, but I'm gonne, for good, I won't come back and I won't look for you. You will do the same, our relationship was fake and the mission is complete. We have nothing to do with each other anymore. I suggest you to forget everything. Go back to your 'family' and try not to brake too many laws, you should be grateful I didn't confiscate your bike, you can't have driver's license with that narcolepsy of yours.

So good bye, you'll never see me again,

Smoker.'

I felt fire in me burn hard, harder than ever before. How could he? Why did he throw away everything? I felt hot tear roll down my cheek, but didn't bother to wipe it off, it doesn't matter now, nothing really does, there's a big hole where my heart used to be. I wanted to scream, I wanted to burn everything away, all the sweet memories we had created, all places we visited together, but I didn't scream, didn't burn anything. Why? 'Cause I was there with him, no matter how I don't want to remember even if those places didn't exist I would still remember, but that was just a cover, in truth I want those place to exist, to remind me that I didn't dream it, that it was real, that real happiness exists.

So I simply got in my bed, not caring 'bout the sunshine anymore, I wrapped my hands around my knees and rolled up into a ball. A ball made of pain, regrets, longing, misery and some stupid emotion that I couldn't help, but cherish – love. Even though he ended our relationship in one of the most sissy ways he could, I could understand him and even though I understood him, I selfishly wanted him back. I understand why he did that, his sense of justices is too big to be together and I love him that way, it's a miracle he even agreed on starting it… He probably regrets it now…

I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing; when will I be able to remember everything and just smile 'cause it was fun? Will I ever be able to? I felt lump in my throat and tears threatened to roll; shirt I'm not going to, I'm not gonna spill a single tear for him, I'm gonna stand up and report everything to Marco, maybe even visit old man and tell him everything directly… A small sob escaped my lips and I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks, I let them be, I don't care anymore, after all there is a big hole in my chest where my heart is supposed to be…

**A.N. Hmm, this chapter is undone, I planned on writing more here… I will write it in next chapter, but it will probably won't even be thousand words… Want to know why this was supposed to be the death to me? I hate misery, I hate making people go through misery, it doesn't matter if they're real or not, I hate it, but for some reason it wasn't really that hard, I even enjoyed writing this… When did I become so evil! Maybe it was easy 'cause I know the end of this? *wink* *wink* Bye! L[h.h]**


	29. Trying

**A.N. At first I wanted to post this together with last chapter, but I couldn't finish this in time, so sorry for this. Don't know if I will be able to do this a thousand words, but I will try to drag it :D. So please don't forget to review and thank you for those who did and for those who hit (not to hard!) the follow/favorite button!**

Ace's POV

Hungry. I'm so hungry. I wrapped my arms tighter; I don't want to get out of bed. For the last two weeks I always ate with Smoker, now I didn't even want to go to the kitchen and eat there alone… My stomach rumbled and I groaned; I'm so hungry!

My bed sheet was thrown from me and I started blinking because of the sudden light my eyes didn't see for more than twenty-four hours. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I looked over the figure who took my cover from me. My little brother was looking at me with a frown on his face. Wait. What Luffy is doing here? I told him not to visit me until I said otherwise. Luffy looked through me-ball and his frown deepened; Smoker used to frown a lot. Pain in my chest sharpened and I looked away.

"Get up, you need to eat." I turned to my brother surprised, his voice was concerned and angry, two emotions he rarely showed. He sighed. "I said - get up, you need to eat."

I stared at him and he stared back, after a minute or two I looked away; for some reason his gaze made me feel uncomfortable. I unwrapped my hands from my knees and felt pain spread through my body – after all most of it was wrapped in bandages and apparently not moving for a long time isn't good for it. I groaned and sat up, intense gaze of my brother looked over me and for unknown reason I felt ashamed. "You look bad, stand up."

I felt guilty a little bit; maybe I should have ate yesterday. I tried to stand up, but failed when my legs started to wobble and I slumped on the floor. Luffy watched as I grasped the edge of my bed and hardly got up, but didn't offer his help, I need to do this myself. When I was sure that I won't collapse on the floor again I started slowly walk to the kitchen, Luffy followed after me, but stayed silent. We walked into the kitchen and I saw big bag on the kitchen table; my little bro brought me food… I must look like shit.

I sat down by the table and looked at the contents of the bag – five hot dogs a big bottle of water and four burritos, as always he knows what I like the most. I took the bottle of water started to drink it like I just came back from a desert, I didn't realize I was this thirsty and that my throat was so dry until water started running through my throat. When I satisfied my thirst I took hot dogs and started eating, that is when my brother sat at the other side of the table and spoke. "Gramps told me everything, Whitebeard contacted him 'cause it looks like it's impossible to get in contact with you." I looked away feeling guilty; I remember my phone getting destroyed during the fight with Blackbeards. "He understood what's happening and told me everything, he looked worried, he didn't come himself because if he did you would be in much worse state." True, if gramps came I would be in coma by now. "Now will you tell me when do you plan stop your self-pity? I understand what you feel and understand why Smoker did that, I still think that that wasn't the answer he should have chosen, but I'm here not to judge, but to make you look alive and make your report."

I swallowed my bite. "Yea, I will do that…"

Luffy nodded and leaned on his chair, his expression became calmer. "Good, you're starting to look like the Ace I know. When I saw you at first I didn't want to believe it's you, you really fell for him, didn't you?"

I nodded weakly and looked away; I do not want to talk about that, ever, it hurts just to think about it. "How is it going with you and Law?"

Luffy's face lit up. "Great! I will be moving to him next weekend!" I almost chocked my food; they just got together last week! "What? I spend almost all my free time with him at his place or at my place, it will be more practical, or that's what Law said."

I rubbed my forehead; I can't believe my little bro is having a serious relationship, while I'm… I slapped my cheek and took a deep breath; don't talk 'bout it, don't think 'bout it, try to distract yourself. "Did you know that Law is Smoker's cousin?"

My voice flinched a little when I said 'that' name and it didn't slip through my brother's ears, the worried look came back to his face. "No, he didn't tell me about this, you mean Law knew all of this before all of this happened?"

I nodded; my brother looks pissed, Law will get his scolding today too, maybe I should make it worse? "Oh and I heard he can bake pies."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Really?!" I nodded and Luffy's face lit up; he's probably already planning to ask Law to bake for him. The younger man stood up. "I will be going then, you look human again, I will stop by again and drop you a new phone, don't forget to visit Whitebeard."

A small sad smile found its way on my face. "Who's the mother now?"

Luffy laughed, waved and left me in my empty apartment; well at least it doesn't look like he will have the same destiny as I do, I should be happy for him… A small tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away angrily; I promised I will not cry again. I stood up and looked over my bandages; I need to change them; I smelled my arm; and a shower would be nice too. I slowly stood and started walking towards the shower while walking I remembered that time in the shower and the pain in my chest intensified; will I ever be able to get rid of it?

**A.N. Wow, it 1.000 words and I didn't even try to drag it… Hmm, hope you enjoyed this painful chapter you sadists that I know you are… Bye! [7.7]J**

**P.S. I should have probably metioned this several weeks ago, but on my profile I inform when I will update this story.**


	30. Hurt

_**SPECIAL!**_** From September 16 to September 22 in occasion of my birthday, I'm giving you presents! Yes, 'cause I like giving gifts as much as receiving 'em! This all week I'm taking **_**ALL**_** prompts! I mean all, any pairings, genre, it can be yaoi, yuri, normal, it can have no pairings at all and it can have them all, I'm even willing to do threesome or character death! You can leave a prompt without characters, or characters without prompt, you just have to write what you want in your review or simply PM me! You can ask more than one and when I finish your request I'm gonna inform you that I did what you asked, requests will be fulfilled in a form of a one shot or drabble. I WILL DO THE REQUEST NO MATTER I LIKE THE IDEA OR NOT! So don't feel shy and make me happy! :}**

**A.N. O_O It's the 30 chapter… WOW, never thought I will come this far, well I didn't even thought where I will come when I started, but I can't say I'm not surprised… No, this chapter will still be sad. No, read and see. Thank you for reviewing and pressing that follow/favorite button, don't forget that I love reviews! :}**

**EDITED: HOLY SHIT! I'm sorry! It looks like I put the wrong chaptert here before, so so sorry! **

Smoker's POV

I hit the wall with my head; forget him, don't feel anything for him, don't remember his smile, don't remember all those fun times we had together, don't try to think how hurt he's now. Fuck. This isn't working at all, it's just getting worse, shit. I took a deep shaky breath; it was so hard to leave him sleeping there, it was hard to take all those clothes we brought together and those leather pants reminded that puppy eyes of his, I just couldn't take them. I rewrote that letter maybe fifty times until I decide that this is the most cold I can get out of myself, I needed to make him understand that chasing after me will be futile.

But it hurt, oh how it hurt – it hurt to be alone, it hurt not to hear his voice all the time or not to feel his arm in mine, or around my waist, or anywhere on my body. The pain in my heart intensified, or was there no heart at all? Yea, I probably left it there – by Ace's side, to keep it 'cause I could never give him anything more – just my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut; I'm not going to think 'bout him, not going to think 'bout these feelings for him.

I slowly exhaled the air from lungs and took another shaky breath. Curse those superiors who though this 'fake lovers' plan, no curse those supervisor for creating this project at all, even without that plan we would have gotten together, maybe not so fast and that's the only positive thing – we had a taste of that relationship before it ended. Or maybe no, that's what made this worse, completely knowing what we lost, understanding our feeling, if we had gotten together by the end, we maybe wouldn't have to be so hurt. No maybe they're not the culprit, in the end the one who got this all started was Blackbeard, but that fucker is already dead, so what left are his subordinates. I will hunt them all down and make them feel the pain I'm feeling now 'cause of their foolish deeds.

I took a deep breath, this time it wasn't shaky at all, it was strong and calm, I opened my eyes and left the hotel room I was staying in until I found a new place to live in. A place that is the farthest from Ace's place and closest to my job. I need to go to the base for now, today some officials from the government should come and take in my report, they also have some sort of message for me.

One minute before ten I entered the meeting room all people immediately stopped talking and everyone's eyes turned to me. An average sized man with blond hair, black hat and black suit stood in the middle and before I came in was apparently talking with vice-admiral Momonga, Hina was sitting in a chair near where the two of them stood and there was two strange guys sitting beside her. One with strange metal knuckles and purple hair and the other pink heart-shape glasses and strange beard that looked like it was took out from ancient Egypt.

The blond guy looked over me and gestured to a chair opposite to Hina's. "Sit vice-admiral Smoker."

I sat and Momonga glared at Hina. "Congratulations on your successful mission Smoker, you did great job, but it looks like part of your mission was done wrong." I frowned; what does he mean 'done wrong'? I did EVERYTHING as they asked. Momonga talked further. "Of course it wasn't your fault." He again glared at Hina. "It seems that while passing on orders captain Hina decided to add something from herself." My frown deepened and I looked over at Hina; added what? "It looks like that instead of simply saying that you're simply removed for helping a pirate to search for Blackbeards, she told you that you're removed because you're in a sexual relationship with Portgas D Ace she decided to make up another order – that we ordered you two to pretend to be lovers."

My eyes widened and I looked at Hina terrified; they didn't order that? She made it up herself? Why?! When Hina saw that I'm looking at her she turned her eyes away and the two men beside her crouched in their chairs; so they helped her? Momonga watched my reaction and seemed to be happy with what he saw and continued. "It seems that you two decided not to question orders and did as told to – pretended to be lovers. Even though there is nothing wrong with carrying out orders we had no idea there was this 'correction' made until recently. The first four days you were being watched by the government to make sure that you two don't kill each other. When the agents saw your acting the next day after getting removed from your position they formed a completely different idea and reported everything to the government." The men we saw in the fair, so they were government officials? Shit and we did that on purpose that time.

Momonga's voice made me come back from my flow of thoughts. "So the government made a plan on actually removing you from Marines." I felt my eyes widen again; so I'm seriously going to be removed from Marines?! "But when captain Hina heard about this she came to us with her subordinates and confessed." So I'm not going to be removed? "Government again had to face a difficult situation – a man that only did what was ordered, but the orders were fake. Many people saw you with that pirate and got the same idea as the government and even though we cleared up the misunderstanding your reputation is stained and we can't let you go back to Marines."

I put my hand on my face; so all I did to make Ace go away was futile? I felt strong pain pierce my chest; in the end the thing I left him for will be taken away? What was the point in all that then? I again found breathing hard and my chest hurt like crazy. "And there is where I come in." A new voice spoke, I have never heard that voice and the only other person in the room who could have said that was the blond man with black suit. I took my hand from my face and looked at him. "I've an offer for you."

**A.N. Sooooooo? Is everything coming together now? I hope it does… And that special? It's all true, so don't feel shy! Bye! (x.x)J**


	31. Offer

_**SPECIAL!**_** From September 16 to September 22 in occasion of my birthday, I'm giving you presents! Yes, 'cause I like giving gifts as much as receiving 'em! This all week I'm taking **_**ALL**_** prompts! I mean all, any pairings, genre, it can be yaoi, yuri, normal, it can have no pairings at all and it can have them all, I'm even willing to do threesome or character death! You can leave a prompt without characters, or characters without prompt, you just have to write what you want in your review or simply PM me! You can ask more than one and when I finish your request I'm gonna inform you that I did what you asked, requests will be fulfilled in a form of a one shot or drabble. I WILL DO THE REQUEST NO MATTER I LIKE THE IDEA OR NOT! So don't feel shy and make me happy! :}**

**A.N. *Whistles and looks away* No, I did not recently publish seven new stories and there certainly wasn't one about Smoker and Ace… But I did. And I'm crazy happy 'cause I did that… You can check it out if you're interested… Thank you for your reviews and for pushing that follow/favorite button! (Please review!)**

**EDITED: I'M SORRY! It looks like the last two capters were the same, I changed it now though, but still sorry. (Thank you to the guest who pointed this out)**

Smoker's POV

I looked at the blond man surprised. "What do you mean?"

A small creepy smile appeared on his lips. "What I mean is that even though you can't be a marine anymore I can offer you a job within justice."

I looked at the man dumfounded. "What?"

The man sighed. "I'm offering you a job for the government."

I shook my head. "I won't be working for government, CP9 did and look what had happened to them."

The man shook his head. "Your job would be to make sure this doesn't happen again. Your job would be monitor all government branches and make sure that they working on what they're supposed to be working. Nowadays there is a lot of bribery and that's why we need a man who isn't under anyone's command, but has a righteous sense of justice. Your job will also include reading complains and checking them all out, that means there will be loads of paperwork, but I think you already know how to take care of that." Hmm, that sounds pretty nice… "Oh and I should add that the person in this position has more freedom than any marine – he makes his own schedule and has a free choice for his personal life. All rumors about this person will be ignored and written off as attempts to get rid of him, unless of course they're about him not doing his job, then there will be an investigation."

Is he trying to say that even if there were rumors about me dating a pirate it would be looked through fingers?

"You don't have to answer today, actually, I don't want to hear your answer today. Come here tomorrow at 12 and tell me then."

I looked at Momonga if he has further orders, but he just gestured towards the door. "Dismissed."

I stood up and walked to the door, just as I was closing the door I heard Momonga saying: "Now captain Hina let's talk about your…"

I didn't need to hear all of that sentence to understand what he was going to talk about. Why did she do that? Her thoughts always were a mystery to me…

I walked out of the base; should I accept the offer? I always thought that government workers were bribed and dishonest, never thought about working there, but if I will be able to monitor them maybe I would be able to improve their public image?

If I accepted this offer maybe I would be able to have Ace back? Would he be willing to return to me? Or maybe he hates me now? I wouldn't be surprised if he did, or maybe he would be willing to get back together, but Whitebeard wouldn't let him… Or maybe he's too hurt to be with me? What if he can't trust me anymore? I didn't want to let him go, it hurt like hell, it still does, the thought that maybe he's there somewhere hates me, hurts me more that I'm willing to admit.

Wait what about Garp? If the order were different from what was told to us then why did he accepted us so simply? He said that he saw us kissing even before the 'order' was given… Does that mean he doesn't mind us being together? Does he think that I would be able to make Ace a little more tamed? He even gave me a hint that he knows that Ace likes me and that if I hurt him the family will be involved… But I already hurt him… Maybe I should have never gave in to my feelings? No. I wouldn't change these memories for anything, I'm not regretting that choice…

I walked into my hotel room and laid down on the bed that was way too big for me to be there alone, although even if it was small I would still miss that warmth that used to be next to me… The constant pain in my heart grew a little; I want Ace back, I want the warmth that is too hot to be from a normal person back next to me. I want that clinginess he had around me back… Shit, I miss him so much… I want him back so badly… I want to touch him again, to know that he's there, that he will always be there. I love him.

This realization came to me unexpectedly; I am really in love with Ace… Utterly and undoubtedly… I stood up; I need a shower… I got into shower, but my thoughts didn't calm down; damn, I need him as much as air to breath. I shouldn't have done that – I should have looked for another way, a way in which we could have been together… Why was I so narrow minded? I sighed; I know why I was, I was afraid of this feeling, afraid that he won't return it back or that one day he will get bored of me, or that I will be too old for him… I was so afraid that he might leave me that I left him myself, I feel like asshole, he gave me his everything and just left him. I hit my head to a wall, I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. That must have been the most stupid decision I have ever made, if he will reject me I will understand – he has the right to do that.

But I will try and this time I won't give up on him so easily, I probably couldn't eve tried – now that I experienced being with him and being without him, I don't want to lose him anymore. So I will accept, even if that position is a trap, I will put my hopes in it, in a chance of getting him back. For all.

**A.N. The happy end or anything you would like to call as the end of this story is nearing…. :}**


	32. THE END

_**SPECIAL!**_** From September 16 to September 22 in occasion of my birthday, I'm giving you presents! Yes, 'cause I like giving gifts as much as receiving 'em! This all week I'm taking **_**ALL**_** prompts! I mean all, any pairings, genre, it can be yaoi, yuri, normal, it can have no pairings at all and it can have them all, I'm even willing to do threesome or character death! You can leave a prompt without characters, or characters without prompt, you just have to write what you want in your review or simply PM me! You can ask more than one and when I finish your request I'm gonna inform you that I did what you asked, requests will be fulfilled in a form of a one shot or drabble. I WILL DO THE REQUEST NO MATTER I LIKE THE IDEA OR NOT! So don't feel shy and make me happy! :}**

**A.N. I don't know if I will end this story with this chapter or if there will be one more, but I will see what can I do… :} Please review and thanks for those who did and for those who pressed that follow/favorite.**

Ace's POV

It's Friday… It's been six days since I last saw Smoker… I made a fire ball and shot it into the sea; useless, useless power 'cause it won't help me to get Smoker back. Useless week because I spent it without Smoker, useless mission that made us get together, but is now finished, useless feelings because they do nothing, but hurt me and don't disappear anywhere, but only become stronger…

I threw another fire ball at the sea; why did I came here? Why did I came to this beach were we had one of the best dates? Why did I come to a place that apparently is so close to the warehouse Blackbeard was in?

Another ball flew to the sea; useless university degree that now made me a pirate-lawyer, useless comrades that try to cheer me up, but fail… Useless new phone that doesn't have Smoker's number… Three more balls flew into the sea and I sighed; maybe I should go home? Yea, I probably should…

I looked at my hands – they're completely on fire… smoke started to flow towards me; great, now I created mist that smells so much like Smoker…

A hand appeared next to mine; even better, now I'm imagining things… Now I could see a leg appearing next to the hand and I looked up, I felt the air around me freeze; it's not possible, he said he won't come back…

I met grey sad eyes and felt pain fill my chest; why is he here? Why did he had to come? It already hurts enough without seeing him and with him right in front of me it's starting to become unbearable… Why did he have to come and remind me everything? I turned my eyes away from his and took a deep breath; get yourself together Ace, it's not him; I pinched my arm and looked again – he's still here. I took another deep breath and prepared myself for something I had no idea how I should prepare for.

Smoker took my burning hand and wrapped it in his smoke. "Hey brat."

I looked at our hands – one burning and another floating in a form of smoke. "Hey Smokey."

"You're wearing your sexy jeans again." I couldn't help, but smile a little, the day we went shopping for clothes Smoker took notice that my jeans look sexy on me and called them sexy jeans. "Missed me?"

"Aren't you getting cocky?"

The calm expression on Smoker's face changed and I could see sadness and pain, he turned his eyes away from me. "I did."

I felt guilt flow into me; stupid! He didn't leave me 'cause he wanted to! I took Smoker's other arm, it wasn't in smoke form, but there was no need for that 'cause mine was also back to normal. "I missed you too."

...

"Do you know?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"

Smoker frowned. "So they didn't tell you even you were part of it?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

Smoker sighed. "Remember Hina?"I nodded. "Remember how she told us about our new 'mision'?" I again nodded; for some reason I don't think I'm going to like what I hear… "Well that was a lie. That part where she told us, that superiors want us to act like lovers was a lie. Remember the day in the fair?" There's more? I nodded one more time. "Well those people who followed us were agents from the government – they were monitoring us so we don't kill each other…"

"Shit, on that day we did that on purpose…"

"Exactly."

He became quiet and I tried to understand the new information; why did Hina do that? "Why she did that?"

Smoker shrugged. "I don't know…"

Wait! Then how about Smoker's position?... "What happened to you?"

Smoker glanced at me and then his gaze fell back to the sea. "They apologized for the mistake and told me that too many people saw us together and even as it was later announced that it was a mission my reputation is gone and I can no longer carry out as a marine…"

I felt my mouth hang; what? It was their mistake and the consequences fall on Smoker? Shitheads… "Wait, so what are you doing now?"

"Government offered me a job." I felt my body stiffen; government… "I accepted."

I closed my eyes and prepared to feel sea-stone handcuffs land on my wrists; I guess being caught by Smoker isn't the worst way to go to Impel down, huh?... But the cuffs never came, so I opened my eyes only to see Smoker's face incredibly close to mine. There was only an inch between our faces and if I leaned at least a bit, our lips would touch, I leaned backwards; we can't… But Smoker didn't give up and leaned again, only this time he didn't leave me the choice – he simply leaned until our lips touched and kissed me passionately.

Fuck how I missed this taste, I missed this warmth from his lips and I missed that body next to me; I wrapped my hands around his neck; I don't want to let go… eventually we parted – we did need to breath. "Stupid brat, listen for everything I need to say before making a conclusion." I turned my eyes so I could meet his. "My new job is to monitor government branches, I have the right to investigate all of their work." Smoker did a little pause and smiled to me; not a sad smile, not at all, it was a happy smile, the one I liked the most. "And also this position gave me full freedom in personal life."

I blinked several times confused; complete freedom in personal life? Does that mean…? I felt my heart flutter; I want it to be what I think it is…

Smoker brushed his hand through my cheek. "Now I can be with whoever I want… I'm sorry Ace, I'm sorry that I left you there like that, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up and left you that note." Smoker buried his head in my lap. "Will you be with me again? Are you willing to try one more time?"

A small crazy laugh came from my lips and Smoker raised his head so he could see me properly. "Stupid Smokey, you're starting to act nice and politely?" I leaned and made sure that my breath would go to his ear. "You better take me home now or we're going to do it in this beach again."

Smoker smirked and brought me to his lips for a heating kiss. "Let's get going then."

-II-

I slipped out of Smoker's embrace and quietly went to the bathroom, I walked in and froze. Right in front of me in big capital letters with the marker I keep on the mirror were written three words I was eager to hear: I LOVE YOU. My heart warmed up; Smokey wrote it here while I was sleeping, where anyone that visited could see, maybe he's not too good with saying it aloud, but this definitely the best beginning I could ask for. I quickly did what I came in there for and ran back to the bed, I jumped on Smoker and kissed him. "I love you too!"

He smirked and flipped me under him. "Really brat? Want to show me how much?"

I smirked back and kissed him. "Sure."

**A.N. And I'm finished! Yes, this is the end, the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Now I have several people I want to thank: Honyaku and azab. You two are the reason I updated this story so often. I'm greatly grateful.**

**I don't know how all of you, but I like reading this, so I will include it. :}**

**While I'm writing this chapter my story has:**

**68 reviews**

**4.434 views**

**15 favorites and 19 followers**

**So a huge THANK YOU to those who was with me while I was writing this! :}**

**P.S. Still review though! ;}**


End file.
